


Breaking 4th Wall (On Hiatus and under consideration for revision)

by Rosalee_Mariabellum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, EVERYTHING IS WONDERFUL, Fluff, Funny, Just a few curse words, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Nothing Hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalee_Mariabellum/pseuds/Rosalee_Mariabellum
Summary: Another Watching Miraculous fic! The kids are trapped in a room and the only way out is to… watch a tv show? But who are all these other people? What do you mean they're from the future?! And they are from the past?! Oh man, this is so not gonna end well.Rated for very mild swearing to be safe.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the "Always a hero no matter the miraculous" series. As well as "Centenary" for inspiring aspects of the fic.
> 
> (Also thank you to Sierra for writing the crazy person spiel. Much appreciated ;D )
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Oh look a tiny human! Wait what is the tiny human doing? Oh my god! She has Marinette’s hat! Bad tiny human! Bad! Give that back! Give that back to Marinette!

Wait how did the tiny human disappear?!  There she is get her Marinette get her! Marinette you are me, tiny humans are hard to watch!

OH MY GOD TIKKI IS SO CUTE! I LOVE HER SO MUCH OMG!

Oh look Adrien’s at the park! NO TINY HUMAN GO AWAY!! MARINETTE MUST SEE ADRIEN RIGHT NOW!

Okay Alya I want Adrien and Marinette to find out that Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir! Oh wait Alya doesn’t know that they are Ladybug and cat noir… crap!

Marinette that is not how waving works. Go back and….. he noticed you and waved!

OMG! OTP  SHIP HAS STARTED SAILING!!!

Oh tiny human wants a balloon, I guess that is cool. What now she wants a merry go round ride! Well I don’t blame her those things are super fun I could ride them all day long… wait that isn’t the point!

Adrien’s photographer needs another person and a girl at that omg! Wait he wants Alya? Good thinking Alya having an allergic reaction to an apple…. Okay but good job now go find Marinette!

OH MY GOD THE ARE STUCK IN A DOME OF ICE! OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THE AKUMA!  

Yes now that Marinette is Ladybug we can save Alya and Tiny human! WHAT HER YOYO WON’T CUT THE ICE? WHAT KIND OF ICE IS THIS?

Ohhhh Chat’s transformation is awesome! does same transformation YEAH I AM…. Oh wait…

Oh look Adrie- I mean Chat noir is being adorable swing his tail around, oh wait stormy will…. To late.

OHHHHH it is ladybug quick chat flirt with her! OMG HE KISSED HER HAND! LADYBUG DO NOT PUSH HIM AWAY YOU TOO ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND MAKE PRETTY BABIES TOGETHER!

Oh she caught him how cutenow ladybug if you would only realize your own feelings for him…

Ohhhhh flying cars, I always wondered what they would look like flying at people well I guess I know now.

OMG A BUS LANDED ON THEM! HOW DID THEY SURVIVE! I GUESS YOU COULD SAY IT WAS SIMPLY MIRACULOUS! Ehhh see what I did there ehh.

Oh no tiny human and Alya, oh they are playing that is so cute! Oh no the ice is growing! What how on earth is the ice growing?

Ooh ladybug and chat noir are touching omg they are so cute together now if only they would realize it.

What she is in the recording studio again? Jeez louise how does she get around so fast?

IT WAS JUST A RECORDING YOU!!! I AM GONNA GET YOU!

OH MY GOD THEY ARE HOLDING HANDS I REPEAT THEY ARE HOLDING HANDS THIS SHIP IS A GO! Oh don’t let go of his hand… oh he is protecting her how cute! LUCKY CHARM AND CATACLYSM! OH LOOK A BILBOARD I Wonder what would happen if we destroyed that and got to the pipes? OH MY GOSH YES GO LADYBUG!

Well that Akuma is cleansed. Ohhh look the photographer is still waiting for Marinette, wait a minuete he wants mannon! NO WAY TINY HUMAN STOLE OUR SHIP THIS CAN’T BE

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At least we have Alya here for us."

 

 

 

**•**

 

 

 

"…………… Should I be concerned? I feel like I should be concerned. She's been like this ever since the new Miraculous holders were confirmed. She's been watching repeats so much I think she knows every line by heart at this point. I think now is the time I should get concerned… and also look up the signs of addiction."

" _Well there's really not much you can do. Season 2 won't start till May and until then you're stuck with crazy pants over there. You just need something to occupy her time."_

"Hmm, y'know, you're right and I think I have just the thing. Thanks Bellum I'll call you back later, feel better!"


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins…
> 
> That's not ominous at all :)

Marinette was flat out exhausted. After the whole incident with Volpina she hadn't been able to sleep very well. She spent the night tossing and turning and it resulted in her being late to school. So it really was no surprise that she fell asleep on Alya's shoulder not even five minutes later. She was just lucky the teacher wasn't there yet.

Marinette always wakes up slow and now was no exception, never the less Alya's gentle nudges and cooing roused her from her sleep sooner than she would have liked.

"Come on girl, you need to wake up now."

"Mm…Alya? What's going on?"

"That what I'd like to know. Sorry girl, I tried not to wake you as long as I could but things are looking pretty bad right now. I figured you'd wanna be awake for this."

Taking a look around for the first time, Marinette saw that the classroom was nearly devoid of people. Not only that but the outside windows were softly glowing a muted deep forest green instead of the normal scenery. "What are you talking about? What happened? And we're is everybody?"

"T-they all went to t-take a look around." Mylène offered in a shaky voice from the desk above them. She was huddled up next to Ivan who had his arm wrapped around her. "I-I would have gone too, but I-I was afraid of what m-might be out there. S-so I opted to stay here with y-you."

"Ms. Bustier never showed up to class." Alya added as a follow up. "After about half an hour Rose and Juleka went to see if they could find her. Problem was, they couldn't. In fact they couldn't find anyone else at all. That's when the windows changed. Now no one can leave the school. If you try to go out an exit you just walk out another door somewhere in the school. Everyone kinda started to freak out and Chloé had one of her melt downs. After that everyone kinda split up into groups and went to see if they could find something or someone that could give us a clue as to how to get out of here. It's been a little over an hour since we've seen them and no ones come back yet."

"Shit. Any hero sightings?" This was bad. Hopefully Chat Noir was already aware of what was happening and was on the case. Though he's bound to get worried if he can't get in touch with Ladybug.

To her dismay Alya shook her head the negative. "No. No Ladybug or Chat Noir. And to make matters worse no ones cell phone is working, not even the schools landline."

Shit, this was really bad. "We can only hope that someone on the outside has notice by now." Other than Maylène and Ivan, only Chloé and Sabrina remained in the class with Alya and Marinette. It was of no surprise that both girls weren't searching but it was better to let sleeping dogs lie on this one. At least the girl was keeping her mouth shut. "Alright, Maylène you and Ivan stay here and if anyone else comes back don't let them leave again."

Both Mylène and Ivan nodded the affirmative. "W-what about you two?"

"Alya and I are gonna see if we can find them. Right girl?"

"You bet." As they exited the classroom door Alya quickly stopped her. "Are you sure your up for it girl? You still look tired."

"I'm fine Alya. I'm feeling much better than before and besides, there are more important things to worry about right now. We should split up to cover more ground."

Alya narrowed her eyes at her eyes at her best friend eyed her for a moment before conceding. "All right if you're sure."

"I'm sure. You go left and I go right?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

As soon as Alya was out of sight Marinette opened her pink purse to call on Tikki only to find the Kwami asleep. "Tikki!? Tikki wake up! There's trouble, Ladybug is needed! Come on, Tikki, Spots On!" A moment passed and nothing happened. Tikki wouldn't wake up and Marinette couldn't transform. This was really really bad. The thought that Ladybug wouldn't be there to save the day may her blood as cold as ice. Chat Noir really was her only hope now.

Wiping away whatever tears she had on her eyes, Marinette did the only thing she could do now and forged on.

Now the school wasn't that big but whatever was going on made the place seem exponentially bigger. There was no end to the hallways and classrooms and all this walking was killer on her nerves. She was about to turn around and give up when a small warm body collided with her torso and wrapped their arms around her waist. Scaring the shit out of one Marinette.

Looking down she saw medium brown hair tied up into two long pigtails at the back of the top of the head that was currently being pressed into her chest.

"Uhh, excuse me?"

Suddenly there were two large sapphire blue eyes staring back into her own bluebells. Quick as lightening a flash of fear crossed those sapphires before the pale face they found home in became as red as Ladybug's suit. The smaller girl jumped away as though she had been stung before shrinking in on herself and fixing her eyes on the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry." She said in a soft, quiet voice. "I-I thought you were my sister." She shrunk back a bit, clearly embarrassed about what had happened.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it, you're fine." She slowly approached the smaller girl, trying hard not to scare her. Gently placing her hands on the girl's shoulders she bent down to look her in the eyes. "My name's Marinette. What's yours?"

"…Emily…"

Taking a closer look at her, she was only about half a head smaller that the bluenette. She wore a loose soft lavender shirt that came down to her hips with black tights. Her skin was extremely pale like her own and her pigtails reached down to the nap of her neck. Her sapphire blue eyes had flecks of gold in them if you looked close enough as well as a light dusting of freckles under her eyes. Her face had some subtle Chinese features much like her own but less prominent. She looked like she was about twelve to fourteen years old.

"Hi Emily. Are you stuck in here too?" The smaller girl, Emily, nodded the affirmative. "Well it's best if we stick together, let's head back to my classroom, with any luck one of my friends found your sister and brought her there." The girl nodded again before tightly grasping the hand Marinette offered her.

Before the two girls could make it ten feet a new voice and the pounding of feet reached them.

"EMILY!"

Turning around the pair saw one frantic looking boy running for them and a slightly taller girl following behind him. The boy waisted no time wrapping Emily up in a bear hug and even lifting the girl off her feet a bit. He was quite clearly relieved to see her and the girl behind him looked pleasantly amused at his display.

"I told you we'd find her." She said.

The boy gave a light chuckle as he let go of the girl in his arms and turned to the blond behind him. "You were right. I can't thank you enough for helping me look, Alicia, you really didn't have to do that."

"No problem, I needed to look for my friends anyway too. We're better off doing it together." The blond, Alicia, responded.

Alicia was a bit taller than herself with her golden blond hair tied back in a ponytail and draped across her shoulder. She had on a sleeveless blue shirt and white jeans. She looked to be about seventeen with the looks of a model. Perfectly tanned skin and gorgeous green eyes. Marinette briefly wondered if she was related to Adrien.

The boy was the same height as Emily, he had the same hair style as Nino did and it looked like they got their glasses at the same place too. His chocolate colored skin and deep brown eyes reminded her of someone she just couldn't place. He had on a red shirt and dark wash jeans along with a red plaid over shirt tied around his waist he also sported a pair of black headphones around his neck.

"Hi! I'm Marinette it's nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Jasper. Sorry, it's just you look a lot like Emily's sister."

"So I hear."

"I'm Alicia, nice to meet you Marinette, are you stuck here too?"

"Yeah, Emily and I were about to head back to my classroom, some of my friends are there and hopefully the others have come back by now. You should probably come with us, maybe you friends made it there too."

"Well it sounds like you've got more of a plan than either of us do, so let's go with that."

When they got back to the classroom Marinette noticed two things. The first being that there was a significant larger number of people than when she left and the second being that the classroom didn't look like a classroom anymore. Rather the room had more of a theater look to it, a large screen took up one side of the room, the floor was carpeted and filled with beanbag chairs and a few couches as well as a multitude of blankets and some pillows littering the floor.

"MARINETTE!" Alya called as she ran for the girl. "Thank goodness you're okay girl, I was starting to get worried. Almost everyone has come back already as well as a bunch of new people."

Looking around the room she could pinpoint the new faces, but before she could get too far with her observations Nino and Adrien came through the door with another group of new faces. It wasn't until after they all came through the door that it snapped shut behind them effectively startling everyone in the now large room. The only thing creepier was the fact that a disembodied voice began speaking to them.

"HELLO LOVELIES, IT'S NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU ALL. MY NAME IS ROSALEE BUT PLEASE JUST CALL ME RO. I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING HERE, THOUGH IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAD A CHOICE. NOW AS OMINOUS AS THAT MAY SOUND, IT'S REALLY NOT THAT BAD. THE FACT IS, IS THAT THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY OUT UNTIL WE'RE DONE."

"Why should we listen to you?" Chloé's voice echoed from somewhere towards the back of the room.

"SIMPLE. YOU DON'T EXACTLY HAVE ANY OTHER OPTIONS. YOU CAN EITHER LISTEN TO ME AND PLAY ALONG OR YOU CAN SPEND THE REST OF ETERNITY STUCK IN THIS ROOM. NOW LET'S ALL INTRODUCE OURSELVES SHALL WE? PLEASE GET INTO A GROUP WITH YOUR CLASSMATES AND SIBLINGS PLEASE STICK TOGETHER. GOOD, GOOD, THAT'S THE WAY, JUST LIKE THAT. NOW LET'S GET STARTED."

The room had split into three groups of varying size. Alicia was in the smallest group off to her right talking to another blond girl. Emily and Jasper were in a similar sized group off to her right talking with too other girls. One of the girls was obviously Emily's sister, from a distance she really did look like Marinette. Her hair was longer but pulled into the same style as Marinette, her skin was slightly more tan and her eyes were a deep sapphire blue, she even wore clothes similar to Marinette's. The other girl had the same chocolate skin and brown eyes as Jasper, she had long wavy auburn hair died pink at the tips.

As soon as the groups finished getting together the screen at the front of the room came to life revealing a young woman with long brown hair and a tuff of red hair covering one of her eyes.

"WONDERFUL! YOU LOVELIES ARE GETTING GOOD AT FOLLOWING DIRECTIONS. NOW, LET ME EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS FIRST AND THEN YOU CAN ALL INTRODUCE YOURSELVES, YES? ALRIGHT! MY NAME IS RO AND I AM NOT FROM YOUR WORLD. I AM FROM A DIFFERENT DIMENSION, ONE THAT IS GREATLY DIFFERENT FROM YOURS. YOUR STORY STILL EXISTS THERE JUST IN A DIFFERENT FORM. YOU SEE, WE'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU AND WE'VE COMPLETELY FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOUR STORY. PROBLEM IS, ONE OF MY FRIENDS IS KINDA READY TO FALL IN TO THE DEEP END WITH IT. SO TO KEEP MY FRIEND FROM GOING COMPLETELY CRAZY WE'RE DOING THIS. I'VE BROUGHT THE PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE TOGETHER TO WATCH YOUR STORY. ONCE YOUR DONE, YOU ALL GET TO LEAVE. THOUGH THERE IS ONE MORE CATCH I SHOULD EXPLAIN. NOW THE PRESENT HAS THE HREOS LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR, HOWEVER IN THE PAST THERE IS THE HERO LA PAON ROYAL. THE FUTURE ALSO HAS HEROS OF IT'S OWN: BELLA BELUE, MARIPOSA, MALIN AND STING. I SUPPOSE I WILL TELL YOU MORE ABOUT THAT LATER. SOUND GOOD? AWESOME! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS SAVE THEM FOR LATER. NOW LET'S START YOUR INTRODUCTIONS! LET'S SEE, WHY DON'T WE START WITH THIS GROUP OVER HERE, HMM?"

 

  
**•**

 

  
Adrien watched as the group to his left shifted nervously before a blond girl with striking green eyes came to the forefront. He really didn't want to get his hopes up, but she just looked so much like her he couldn't believe it. That is, until she spoke her name.

"I'm Alicia De Garnyá."

Her surname confirmed it. That was his mother. His world felt like it was upside down, his eyes felt hot and he had to remind himself to breath. It was Nino's hand on his shoulder that tethered him to earth and brought him back to the here and now.

"Francine Marchéus." That name struck a cord with him as well. If he wasn't mistaken, Marchéus was Chloé's mother's maiden name. Looking over he briefly wondered if Chloé's stare would burn a whole in the poor girl. From what he knew Francine and André's marriage was both arranged and unhappy. He also knew that Francine didn't have the best of health, it was a tragedy when Chloé's mom had died during child birth.

"I'm André Bourgeois." Came the arrogant introduction of an equally arrogant looking boy. He seemed quite peeved by the lack of reaction seeing as no one payed him much mind. A friendly looking man whose stature rivaled Ivan's came forward next.

"I'm Tom Dupain." It was no surprise to him that such a friendly looking boy would become the equally friendly Tom Dupain he knew. What was surprising was that Marinette seemed to have already figured it out before he said anything. A red haired girl dragged a glasses wearing boy to the front with her.

"I'm Aster Couffaine and this antisocial geek is Gabriel Agreste." The girl said with a cheery smile while the boy next to her straightened his clothing and adjusted his glasses. A small Chinese girl came out next.

"I'm Sabine Cheng." She may be small but she oozed confidence. Not to mention one could clearly see hoe enamored Tom was with the girl.

"I'm Fred Hapréle." The last in the group said and he could hear Mylène gasp from the other side of his group.

"WONDERFUL! YOU GUY DID GREAT! NOW YOUR GROUP IS THE PAST GROUP. ITLL MAKE SENCE WHY YOUR HERE IN A MINUTE. BUT FOR NOW LETS MOVE ON TO THE NEXT GROUP. ANYONE WANT TO GO FIRST?"

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." You could hear a collective murmur coming from both the other groups, though Adrien was just glad that someone had broken the rising tension. You could however tell that she was trying very hard not to look at the other groups right now.

"I'm Adrien Agreste." That elicited a similar response. Adrien could practically feel the holes being burned into him from both sides. Now he gets why Marinette didn't wanna look.

"I'm Alya Césire." Alya came forward and clapped a hand on his and Marinette's shoulders. Suddenly she pulled them both into side hugs as Nino came up on his other side.

"Nino Lahiffe."

"I'm Lē Chién Kim and this is my best bud Max Kante."

"I'm Alix Kubdel and this shy tomato is Nathanaël Kurtzberg."

"I'm Ivan Bruel and this is…" Ivan started, prompting the girl beside him and offering an encouraging smile.

"M-Mylène H-Hapréle." Fred looked about as proud as Tom had at Marinette's introduction.

"I'm Rose Lavillant and this is Juleka Couffaine!" A giddy Rose proclaimed looking an equally ecstatic Aster in the eyes.

"Of course the best is saved for last. I'm sure you've all been waiting with bated breath," she ignored the collective groans from the group "But it's true, im the one and only Chloé Bougeois." As if an after thought she added, "And this is Sabrina."

"Sabrina Raincomprix." The girl added timidly.

"THAT WAS WONDERFUL LOVLIES! YOU DID SO WELL! ALRIGHT NOW YOU ARE THE PRESENT GROUP WHICH MEANS THE LAST GROUP IS THE FUTURE GROUP. I'M GOING TO GO AHEAD AND ASSUME MOST OF YOU HAVE ALREADY PICKED UP ON WHY THESE SPECIFIC GROUPS WERE CHOSEN, AND IF YOU DON'T, DON'T WORRY IT WILL ALL MAKE SENCE SOON ENOUGH. WELL? GO ON, INTRODUCE YOURSELVES.

"Catherine Duparc." A tall girl with deep orange almost brown hair hotly declared. Boy she seemed like a personality. Vaguely Adrien was reminded of Chloé.

"Alister Kurtzberg." A very handsome boy with a model's face introduced himself. He had ice blue eyes, blond hair with red undertones and an outfit that showed he came from wealth.

"Félix D'Noir." A tall blond haired boy with stoic blue-gray eyes. He seemed especially displeased with what was going on. Not to mention his cold demeanor.

"My name is Bridgette Agreste." Now that caught his attention, and not just his, suddenly a lot more people where paying a bit more attention. Adrien felt as though his heart had stopped. When he had first saw the girl he had thought that she looked remarkably like his lady. He briefly thought that she could be ladybug but now he can't help but wonder — hope — that she is his daughter with his lady.

"Crystal Lahiffe." The girl looked remarkably like Alya, there was no doubt she was the mother. And it didn't seem like he was the only one to pick up on that either. The girl had Alya's fiery locks died pink on the ends and her eyes as well, albeit without the glasses. Her shirt matched the pink in her hair and she had on a pair of acid wash jeans.

"Jasper Lahiffe." He looked a lot like Nino but you could also see a lot of Alya in him too, like the perfect blend of the two. He had one arm wrapped around the shoulders of a girl the exact same height. With an encouraging smile he prompted the obviously nervous and shy girl to introduce herself.

"Emily Agreste." She was hunched in on herself like she was trying to hide from all the attention. When she peeked up he managed to catch her eye and he couldn't help but give her the biggest smile he could. Her cheeks instantly went red and she hide her face in her hands.

"I'm Lapillus Couffaine this is my little sister Poppy Couffaine and my best friend Byron Burel." A bright blue haired boy in a blue and black outfit said as he gestured at a large burly boy in a colorful outfit holding a small purple haired girl in a pink and purple dress who couldn't be more than eight years old at most.

"PERFECT! NOW I'M SURE YOU ALL WOULD LOVE NOTHING MORE THAN TO CONVERSE WITH EACH OTHER ABOUT THESE NEW FOUND DISCOVERIES BUT THAT'S GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT FOR LATER. THE SHOW'S ABOUT TO START! EVERYONE GRAB A SEAT WHERE YOU LIKE, THERE ARE BLANKETS ON THE FLOOR, FOOD IS IN THE BACK AS ARE BATHROOMS. THE PRESENT GROUP'S CLASS PRESIDENT WILL HAVE A REMOTE THAT CAN PAUSE AN EPISODE IF NEED BE, SO LONG AS IT IS NOT ABUSED, AND CAN BE USED TO SELECT THE NEXT EPISODE. A FEW EPISODES WILL BE LOCKED UNTIL CERTAIN CONDITIONS ARE MET AND THE FIRST EPISODE HAS BEEN CHOSEN FOR YOU. IF YOU CAN'T CHOSE AN EPISODE AFTER A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME, IT WILL BE CHOSEN FOR YOU. THERE WILL BE SOME INTERMISSIONS SO SAVE THE TALKING FOR THEN.   
ALSO! THERE HAS BEEN SOME EDITING. ADDED THINGS SUCH AS BACKGROUND MUSIC AND SPECIAL EFFECTS TO HIGHLIGHT THINGS SUCH AS TRANSPORTATION SEQUENCES AND THOUGHT PROCESSES. YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU SEE IT.  
ALRIGHT LOVELIES! LET'S WATCH! MIRACULOUS: TALES OF LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR!"

This was really really really bad.


	3. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins…. That's not ominous:D
> 
> What with everyone think once the secret is out? Everyone is gonna know! How will they react? What's gonna happen?
> 
> Guess we'll find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything that's not dialogue is super tedious to write! I should really be sleeping right now.
> 
> Comment!
> 
> Enjoy!

As they made their way to find seats everyone pretty much stayed with their groups. Marinette of course sat next to Alya who sat next to Nino next to Crystal who was next to Bridgette. Which meant that Adrien was on Marinette's other side and on the other side of him was Emily and then Jasper.

Suddenly a ball of light appeared above Marinette when suddenly a tv remote dropped down on top of her.

"Well, I found the remote."

"Great! Now if you could find my history homework, that would be great."

"Shut up Nino."

"Cut him some slack Alya."

"Thanks bro."

**~Stormy Weather~**

**Scene: KIDZ+ studio.**

**Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!  
 (Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)   
 Aurore Beauréal: Hi!** **  
Mireille Caquet: (giggles)**

"Hey I remember this. Mireille won didn't she." Said Kim from somewhere behind Adrien.

"Affirmative. Mireille won in a landslide." Commented Max.

"Of course you bet that Aurore would win. Didn't you Kim." Supplied Alix.

"Shut up, Alix."  
 

**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply.**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

"UGH! Why do we have to watch _her_! I mean come on can't we watch something worth while! Like _me_!" That was obviously Chloé. And the collective groan from the present group confirmed it.

  
  **Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

"You're into fashion then?" Sabine inquired with only a hint of awkwardness. All things considered, she seemed to be handling this whole time travel thing quite well.

"Yeah, I am." Was Marinette's very awkward reply. She still seemed keen on trying to make herself seem invisible. Adrien could only assume that she was still pretty shaken up. 

  
( **Marinette falls on the sofa.)  
 Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!  
 Manon: (giggles)  
 Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...**

"Pathetic." Came from and amused Chloé towards the back. Leave it to her to ruin things with her snide comments. Adrien also made a note to personally thank all his classmates later for taking all the seats between him and the rude girl.

  
  **Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain)  
**   **Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!  
 Marinette: Hey, my phone!**

"Wow Marinette, taken down by a kid." Kim said between laughs. Next to him he heard Marinette mutter something about being harder than it looks.

"Like you could do better." Of course Alix would challenge it.

"Wanna bet?" And of course Kim would take the bait.

"Guys! Shh!" Alya hissed at them, thoroughly enraptured by the show. No doubt she was looking for clues about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

  
  **(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)  
 Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**

"Reminds you of all the times we babysat Hugo and Louis doesn't it Byron?" Lapillus asked with a hint of sarcastic fondness in his voice.

"Ye-up." Deadpanned Byron.

  
**(Tikki appears)**

"Girl, what the heck is that?" Alya asked as she shook a stiff pouting Marinette by the shoulder.

  
  **Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

"Tikki." Was Marinette's simple answer, offering no further explanation.

  
  **Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Alya was currently shifting into report her mode.

"Uhh…"

**  
(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)  
 Marinette: Alya?**

"That's my name. Don't where it out." And that thankfully seemed enough to shake Alya from her tail for the moment.

  
  **Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?  
**   **Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?  
 Alya: As we speak!  
 Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?  
 Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

Now that got a laugh out of the crowd.

"Haha, yeah she's hilarious. Hey Alya? I need to talk to you… in the bathroom."

"What? But? Girl, the show."

"Come on Alya. You and I both know what happens next, and frankly, I don't need to be here for people to laugh at me." If she was gonna be outed anyway, than at least with Alya she would do it on her own terms. Mostly. And besides, she really didn't want to be here when they got to the park.

  
  **Marinette: Stop it.  
**   **Manon Uh, who's she?  
 Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.  
 Alya: And who's she?  
 Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!  
 Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?  
 Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no.**

"Does that happen a lot?" Tom inquired to no one in particular.

"Yes." Surprisingly the answer came from shy little Emily.

"And how would _you_ know?" The accusatory coming from Chloé.

"I just do." Was Emily's ambiguous, non-descript response.

"Reminds me of someone else I know." This time it was Crystal who was side eyeing Bridgette.

"Uh, haha." A guilty laugh from the girl was all she got as answer.

  
  **Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.  
**   **Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!  
 Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.  
 Manon: Who are you, anyway?  
 Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!  
 Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**

"That worked?" -Alix asked incredulously.

**  
(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)  
 Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!  
 Manon: Yay!  
 Marinette: Okay!  
   
Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**

**Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...  
 (The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)  
 Alec: Mireille!  
 Aurore: (Gasps)  
 (Crowd cheers)  
 Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!  
 Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)  
 Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

"That seemed unnecessary mean." Fred seemed to sympathize.

"The poor girl." Aster added with a shake of her head. "She must have tried so hard." 

 

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

"What on earth is that man doing!" Alicia cried out in fear and Adrien had to stop himself from rushing to comfort her.

"Dude that has to be Hawkmoth." Nino declared, throwing a glance Adrien's way to see if he thought the same only to find the boy practically glued to the screen with searching eyes.

"Man, he's much creepier than in the stories." Crystal said to a sad eyed Bridgette.

**Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**

"So that's Hawkmoth than, huh? Mariposa's predecessor." Jasper's tone held barely contained hostility and a hint of something accusatory.

"Just because he had the Miraculous before her doesn't mean she's like him. Mariposa does a lot of good Jasper." Emily tried to reason with him, placing her hands on the boy's arm.

"Yeah and for how long? How long before she turns on us and becomes just another problem for the other heroes to take care of? How long before she's just like him?!" He was almost yelling.

"Jasper that's not gonna happen." She pleaded.

"You don't know that Emily."

"Hey what about that one rumor, the one that says Mariposa is the daughter of Ladybug and Chat Noir." Crystal prompted, trying to ease the tension that could be felt from where she was sitting.

"Not this again." Was Jasper's moan of a response.

"I thought the rumor was that Bella Belue was Ladybug and Chat Noir's daughter?" Alister asked from behind the girl.

"That's another one. Some people think they're sisters with how they get along and all." And all Adrien could do was wonder if she was right.

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Borell enters the elevator.**

**Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--  
 (The power suddenly goes down)  
 Aurore: Uh? Ah!  
 (The akuma enters the elevator)  
 Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**

"It's like something out of a horror movie." Gabriel commented and Adrien was honestly surprised to hear the emotion in his voice.

"Yeah." Agreed Francine.

  
  **(The power is up again)  
**   **Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...  
 Aurore: I should have won. Yes!  
 Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?  
 Aurore: Yes!**

"What does he want that jewelry for?" Asked Sabine.

"No one knows." And Adrien really didn't. For all Hawkmoth did for their Miraculous they still had absolutely no idea what he wanted them for. All they did know was that apparently something really bad would happen if he got them.

"Yeah man, all we know is that's what gives Ladybug and Chat Noir their powers." Nino thankfully followed up for him as he got lost in thought.

  
  **Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is! (As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**

**  
Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

**Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.  
**   **Alya: Then what?  
 Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

Nino hit the pause button and suddenly the whole room erupted in laughter.

"Aw dude seriously?!"

"It is admirable for one to have goals."

"She's certainly ambitious."

"Now I get why she didn't wanna be here. I woulda left too."

"Dude she already named your kids!"

"Who da heck is _Emma_?"

"AS IF MARI _TRASH_! My Adrikins would never go for some pathetic little bakers daughter like _you_!"

" _YOU WANNA BET!_ " At that the room went startlingly quiet as all eyes fell to a pissed off Bridgette who stood at the front of the room. She was frightening in that same way Ladybug was whenever she became enraged. That sort of determined fury that sent a jolt to his system. His Lady was beautiful when she was angry and his daughter had that same sort of lovely. "Check the last name sweetheart! Bridgette _Agreste_! Eldest daughter of Adrien and _Marinette_ Agreste! So you can take your attitude and-"

"Language!" Called Sabine from the somewhere to the left.

"-and I'll tell you where to put it if you say one more bad thing about my mom!"

"And I'll help you put it there." Crystal added, backing up her friend with that same Alya fire. "Got it little miss priss?"

Taking the lack of response as an answer the two sat back down, one of them muttering something along the lines of "God! She's as bad as Catherine! Worse!"

Adrien on the other hand was still trying to process this little piece of information. Marinette was his future wife? He could have sworn she hated him. Apparently not but… A gentle hand on his arm brought him back to the world around him. Looking over he was met with the gentle and understanding sapphire blue eyes of Emily.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you and mom aren't together yet huh."

"Ah, no." Nervously he rubbed the back of him neck. A faint blush dusting his cheeks. "To be honest I thought she hated me."

"Yeah, mom told us about that. But I don't think you should get discouraged yet, things aren't always what they seem." Emily gave him a smile that honestly belonged on Chat's face and said she knew something that she knew he would do anything to know.

"What do you mean?"

Before she could respond Marinette and Alya reappeared from their excursion to the bathroom.

"What'd we miss?" Alya asked with a curious glance at all the kids who had mysteriously started snickering as they passed by.

"Aurore got akumatized, Bridgette knows where Chloé can shove it and Marinette wants a hamster." Nino summarized, ticking off his fingers as he went.

"What?"

"She also wants three kids and a smoothie with Adrien."

" _Oh_ _my_ _God_! _Stop_! Just hit play!" Marinette screeched as she promptly turned a shade of red he wasn't sure existed and Alya broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

  
  **Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.  
**   **Marinette: (giggles)  
 Photographer: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

"Yes that's a very casual walk." The sarcasm came curtesy of Francine.

  
  **Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...  
 Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.  
 Marinette: Okay, let's start over.  
 (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)  
 Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!  
 Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

"Wow Bridgette your just like your mom. Just, y'know, replace nervous stuttering with excited chattering." Crystal teased, nudging the girl beside her. 

 

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.)**

**Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)  
 Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

"Goodness! She could have been killed!" Alicia gasped in fear and alarm. 

 

**Scene: Park. The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.**

**Photographer: (photographing Adrien)Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

"What is with him and spaghetti?"

"No clue."

  
  **Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!  
**   **Marinette: Ah!  
 Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!  
 Manon: Come on!  
 Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!  
 Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

"She's quite attached to you, isn't she." Aster seemed quite amused with the duo's antics.

"Yeah. It's a blessing and a curse." Marinette joked.

  
  **Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.  
 Alya: But what about Adrien? **

**Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**

**Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

"Wrong thing to say." Lapillus said shaking his head and placing his forehead in his palm.

  
  **Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.  
 (She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.) **

**Scene: Park.**

**Marinette: Come on, let's go back.  
**   **Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!  
 Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...  
 Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

"I never promised! It want even mentioned!" Marinette muttered as she pouted at the Manon on screen. Now that he was looking he had to admit, she was cute when she pouted.

  
  **Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-  
 Manon: (with baby doll eyes)  
 Marinette: Aw...  
 (Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)**

"She's got you wrapped around her finger." Mylène giggled which intensified when Marinette huffed and sighed in response.

**  
(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)  
 Stormy Weather: Uhhh!  
 Civilian: Here's another one!  
 Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya)You! I need an extra!  
 Alya: Who, me?  
 Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!  
 Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**

"Smooth Als."

 **"I'm the worlds greatest wingman Nino."  
**   **Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!  
 Marinette: What? Seriously?  
 Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?  
 Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!  
 Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?  
 Marinette: But, what about Manon?  
 Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.  
 Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!  
 Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!  
 Manon: Yee-haw!  
 Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)  
 (Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**

"Oh snap!"

  
  **Civilian: Run!  
**   **Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!  
   
[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

The episode was paused.

The whole room was dead silent, staring in disbelief at the huge screen.

There she was in all her spotted glory. The one and only _Ladybug_.

Slowly everyone's eyes drifted from the screen to the girl in question.

The girl who was doing everything possible to seem as small as she could in that moment.

That was until a loud, sharp whistle cut through the silence. Alya stood protectively over Marinette and looked out at everyone with a glare that screamed murder.

"Now I'm sure you all have something you want to say, believe me I get that. It's alright if you wanna freak out. BUT! You will not take any of this out on her, GOT IT! Imagine what it's got to be like to be her right now. It's like your worst nightmare come to life. And I swear if _any_ of you make this cupcake cry there will be hell to pay!" With that she sat down and wrapped one arm around Marinette before calling back, "You can freak out now!"

And the room exploded.

"MARINETTE IS LADYBUG!!!"

"SINCE WHEN?!"

"FUCK!! IT'S SO DAMN OBVIOUS NOW!"

" _MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG_ CAN NOT BE _LADYBUG! I TOOK SELFIES WITH HER!!!_ "

" _OF COURSE LITTLE MISS PERFECT'S MOTHER IS A SUPERHERO!_ "

"HOW THE FUCK DID WE MISS THAT!"

And with Marinette snuggled defensively up to her side Alya swung an arm over her and pressed play.

 **Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!  
**   **Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!  
 Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!  
 (Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)  
 Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert)For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

"…dude…"

  
  **Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.  
**    
 **[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

The episode was paused again, by Marinette this time, who promptly and eloquently declared…

"DA FUCK?!?!!!"

On the other hand, next to her Alya burst out cackling.

The room had gone into a similar state of shock as when Marinette transformed, which was not helping his nerves. He was brought out of his state of mind once again by a gentle hand on his arm and once again was met with comforting eyes and a warm smile.

Taking a breath for courage, "So…?"

The room exploded a second time.

"OH MY GOD!"

" _CHAT NOIR?!!"_

"FIRST MARINETTE NOW YOU?"

"BUT YOU'RE SO _DIFFERENT_!"

"I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ YOU ADRIKINS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Adrien was overwhelmed by the response from the others, sure. But nothing could tear him away from the forehead currently resting on his chest. Face as red as her suit and hidden behind her hands, the girl couldn't get out a single word. So she did the only thing she could. He wasn't complaining. No he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

With a self satisfied smile Alya pressed play.

She was _so_ taking credit for that.

  
**Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!  
 (Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)  
 Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!  
 Manon: Where is Marinette?  
 Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.  
 Manon: How did you know my name?  
 Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away) **

  
"I- I can't believe I fell for that!" Alya was incredulous. She had a feeling she was gonna be saying that a lot.

 

  
**Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park**

**Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

"Dude, what was with that pun?" Nino stared at his friend with a strange look. Not that he noticed. He still had his arms wrapped around his lady and neither showed any signs of moving anytime soon. No he was definitely not complaining. Seems like Emily was right.

  
  **Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!  
 Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?**

"Is he gonna be like this the whole time?" Alix asked with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Yes." The immediate response came from Marinette, Bridgette and Emily.

  
  **Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)**

"Dude! Burn!" Kim barked out.  
"Ha! Human pinball!"

  
  **Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.) (Ladybug appears and lifts him)  
**   **Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.  
 Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.  
 Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

"You pushed him by the nose?! Girl I can't believe you just turned down Adrien!" Alya was star struck as she watched the interaction with her newfound knowledge.

"I told you Alya, I didn't know it was him." Marinette called back defending herself. She had shifted around in Adrien's arms so she could see the screen and since he still wouldn't let her go she had ended up sharing a beanbag with him. Her back pulled against his chest. She gives that cat an inch and he takes a mile. She would to think that she was handling this so well due to being super mature or something but she was probably just in shock. Alya seemed to pick up on it too seeing as she decided not to tease them about it yet.

  
  **Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)  
 (Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!  
 Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)**

"WOAH!"

  
  **Ladybug : Gotcha!**

"Girl should I make a list of all the times you turn him down? Cause I will."

  
 ( **Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)  
**   **Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!  
 Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail)Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

"Dude she grabbed your tail!" It seemed Kim was finding all of this extremely funny.

  
  **Cat Noir: You got a plan?**

"Are you petting your tail?" Nino asked just on the edge of accusing but so so amused.

  
  **Ladybug: Just follow my lead.  
**   **Stormy Weather: Ugh...  
 Ladybug: Hoaaah!  
 Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!  
 Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)  
 Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!  
 Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them) (Ladybug uses her yoyo as a shield. Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yoyo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)  
 Cat Noir: Ow!  
 Ladybug: (giggles)**

"OKAY. Next gym class, you are BOTH playing on my team!" Kim declared in a loud triumphant voice. He seemed like the kind of guy who talked during movies Adrien couldn't help but note.

"You can't have both Kim!" Alix rebutdtaled As they fell into a heated discussion over having the heroes on their teams.

 

  
**Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**

 **Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!  
**   **Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!  
 Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?  
 Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon) (The ice cracks again)Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel) **

**Scene: City**

**Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.  
**   **Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!  
 Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!  
 Stormy Weather: (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!  
 Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)  
 Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

**Stormy Weather: (from the screen)Prepare for the worst weather in history!  
 Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore)Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!  
 Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

"Wait, wait, wait. So you guy can figure that out. But. You can't recognize each other? How does that make sense?" Ivan asked followed by murmurs of agreement from many others in the room.

  
  **Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER! (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)  
**   **Ladybug: It's a recording!  
 (Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)  
 Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!  
 Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!  
 (Ladybug trips and falls)  
 Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?  
 Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!  
 Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me! **

**Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon.**

**Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

"What story were you telling her?" Marinette side eyed a skeptical look at her best friend.

"Heck if I know girl."

  
  **Manon: (laughs)**

"Hey look, they're in a ladybug cart. That's so cute." Rose cooed.

  
  **Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.  
 (An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)  
 Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon) **

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.**

**Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--  
**   **Cat Noir: Duck!  
 Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.  
 (Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)  
 Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)  
 Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!  
 Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!  
 Ladybug: We're just-- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)  
 Cat Noir: Heh-heh...  
 Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

"Right. Well that's useful. Your about to be destroyed but at least you'll be dry." Gabriel deadpanned.

"Don't be so quick to judge." There was almost a teasing lit in Bridgette's voice.

  
  **Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.  
**   **Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.  
 Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)  
 (Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)  
 Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!  
 Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**

"Is that how you see?" Mylène asked in wonder.

"No. I think that's part of the special effects." Marinette responded throwing her own questioning gaze at the screen.

**  
Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?  
 (Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)  
 Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol) (The akuma flies away from the parasol.)  
 Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.)Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)**

"WOAH!!! THAT WAS EPIC!"

"YEAH!"

"AWESOME!"

"GO LADYBUG! GO CHAT NOIR! GO MARINETTE AND ADRIEN!"

"THAT WAS RAD!"

  
**Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.**

 **Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...  
**   **Firefighters: Yeah!  
 Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...  
 Manon:They lived happily ever after?  
 Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy! **

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.**

**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?  
 Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**  
Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**

"Give it up Hawkmoth! You're never gonna win!" Rose declared cheerfully throwing a fist pump into the air.

"Yeah. And we can back up that claim." Byron happily added.

 

  
**Scene: Park.**

 **Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!  
**   **Marinette: You don't think it's too late?  
 Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!  
 Manon: Marinette!  
 Marinette: Huh?  
 Manon: I know what your secret is!  
 Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?  
 Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

"Dude, a kid came closer to figuring you out than any of us ever did." Juleka didn't even try to hide the sinker in her voice.

  
  **Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)  
 Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?  
 Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!  
 Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)  
 Manon: Haha!  
 Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**

"Ha! A kid out did you both." Catherine mocked.

  
  **Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)**

**THE END.**

  
"Well that was fun. Next episode." Marinette said reaching for the remote. It was difficult because Adrien _still_ wouldn't let her go. At least his hold was around her waist now, freeing her arms from him.

"Hold up. I got a few questions first." Crystal called out with a hand up in a stopping gesture.

"Yeah me too." Adrien's words were muffled a bit by Marinette's hair. Gosh he was clingy. At least he was talking again she was worried for a moment that maybe he had been broken. Thought answering his questions right now was not something she wanted to do.

"Well here's a question. How come you two aren't freaking out about the fact that you're parents are super heroes?" Lapillus asked, unwittingly Marinette's saving grace.

Bridgette and Emily shared a look between the them that Adrien could really tell what it meant. Though he assumed it was something along the lines of how much they should reveal.

"We always knew our parents were Ladybug and Chat Noir. It wasn't something they hid from us." Emily answered with a shrug of her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"Plus our dad constantly refers to us with names such as; Catbug, Buglet, Kitten and the like." Bridgette added and Adrien patted his future self on the bake for such cleaver names.

"Not to mention the times they had to take us on patrol with them when they couldn't find a sitter."

"Or the fact that they would often let the kwami babysit us. Plagg was a terrible babysitter, all you had to do was bribe him with cheese and he let you do whatever you wanted."

"Oh my gosh, remember the time we got stranded in the south side of the city? Mom was out of town and dad had to come get us."

"OMG, yes! Out of nowhere appears Chat Noir with Hugo in the baby carrier on his chest-!"

"And Louis in the one on his back! He looked absolutely ridiculous!"

"Oh wow, you guys must have tons of stories." Alya had that stary look in her eyes that suddenly made him feel a bit nauseous.

"Sure! But you have other questions right now." Bridgette said with a knowing look and that's when everyone pitched in.

"What's a Kwami?"

"How did you become Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Do the miraculous' keep you from finding out each other's identities?"

"Aren't you scared?"

"How exactly does all of this 'magic' work?"

"Is punning a side effect to your power?"

"What was up with that creep?"

"How is Alya not freaking out?"

"Marinette told me and gave me a basic rundown of the super important stuff when she dragged me to the bathroom earlier."

"As for everything else…" Marinette started with a cautious look around the room at all the expectant faces. "uh… no spoilers?" The room let out a collective groan and it was Adrien that came to her rescue.

"Besides it looks like we ran out of time. The next episode has been chosen for us and it's about to start."

 

 


	4. The Pharaoh

  
**~The Pharaoh~**

 

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. A video of Alya in Paris is being viewed.**

"Oh no, I remember this." Marinette whined , throwing her head into her hands.

  
**Alya: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog.(Helicopter noises) Huh? What is that? (Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book.). Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride. (Alya runs over and picks up the book.)Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, (zoom out to reveal the Ladyblog website, which Marinette is watching the video from) in real life? Whoa!**

**  
Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!**

**  
Tikki: What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug.**

"The little one seems quite expressive." Though it may have been an off hand comment it still caused Adrien to do a double take. Was that actual amusement in Gabriel Agreste's voice? As great of a discovery as this was it also caused him to remember that his dad was in fact in the room, even if he was currently a teenager. He had been trying so hard not to remember that fact. Feeling his ears burning he hide his face in Marinette's hair and held on a bit tighter. If she noticed she didn't say and he was eternally grateful for it.

  
**Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing.**

"I completely disagree." Adrien said behind her, his breath fanning the back of her head and she was once again extremely grateful that the shock had not worn off yet.

"I second that." Alya said with a elbow nudge to her ribs. She had claimed the beanbag that Marinette had recently been vacated from. Probably to stop her from going back.

"Third!" Was called out from a few other places including her parents and daughters.

  
**Tikki: You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from. (Tikki types on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs.) This will show you why.**

"So your… 'kwami' knows how to operate a computer. Interesting." Marinette could almost feel the burning from all the questions Max was simply dying to ask. She was a little worried for the poor fellow.

  
**Marinette: An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?**

**  
Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug.**

**  
Marinette: At the museum?**

**  
Tikki: You'll see!**

**  
Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!**

"Oh my gosh! Marinette! I love that little cat head plushy! The one on your desk right there. Can you make me one? It looks kinda like a cookie with a face. I so love it! It's too cute!"

"Uhh… thanks, Rose. I'll, uh, see about it when we get back. Just remind me about it, okay?"

  
**Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise .**

**Scene: Louvre. Alya and Marinette are going into the Louvre museum.**

**  
Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!**

**Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?**

"I just can't help but think how funny it is that your so excited about finding someone who is standing right next to you." Crystal called from a few seats over.

  **Alya: Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself--**

**Marinette: Forty-two! Not count you... or me.**

**Alya: (elbows Marinette) Hmm, yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class.**

**Marinette: (worried) Uh-- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff.**

**Alya: Hmm... (chuckles) Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class.**

**(Jalil Kubdel runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them and trips, papers flying everywhere. His medallion falls, and he picks it up.)**

"Wow that was rude!" Alicia voiced, seeming mad that a man would treat two small girls like that.

"Hey it's my brother!" Alix called out with a level of joy in her voice before something seemed to cross her mind and her features dropped. "Wait. This isn't…”

"The time your brother got akumatized?" Marinette finished for her, knowing where the question went. "Yeah it is. This episode is called 'The Pharaoh' after all."

  **Jalil: It's not broken!**

**Alya: (annoyed) Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking.**

**Jalil: I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too? (looks up) Dad!**

**Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?**

**Marinette: Well, uh... (She looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus.) Yeah, it's over there. (She takes Alya over to it. They look at it, Marinette trying to see the significance, Alya looking bored.)**

  
"You have absolutely no idea what you're looking for do you?"

"Tikki wouldn't tell me!"

  
**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien Agreste is watching the same video from the Ladyblog shown earlier.**

"Okay hold on, pause." Kim asked as he got up from his seat and Marinette paused the episode. Kim looked more serious than she had ever seen him as he looked Adrien directly in the eye and addressed him in a no nonsense tone. "Dude. That's your ROOM?! You could fit a whole basketball court in there and _still_ have room!"

Not quite what she had been expecting but a valid point none-the-less, and it seemed like the others agreed too.

"Woah! You have a skate board ramp?! I could do some serious tricks with my skates on that."

"You have quite the selection of arcade games. Some of those look like very rare or exclusive models."

"Is that a library?"

"How many computers do you _have_?"

"Must be awesome to have such a huge room with so much cool stuff."

"Not really." And just like that, all the chatter stopped and half the room was starting incredulously at the poor rich boy. "Sure it may be big but it's also lonely, I really don't need that much space. And as for the stuff… not much point in having it when I never really had anyone to share it with. It's really just my dad's way of overcompensating for the fact that he's never around."

"Really?"

Crap. Forgot he was here.

Adrien found that Marinette's impression of 'too small to be seen' was a lot harder to do than it looked. Murder on the back. He should ask her how she does that.

Wait, he has to answer first.

"Uh… what answer would make you least upset?"

"Upset?"

"I mean-"

"Excuse me." Wonderful, sweet, _merciful_ Marinette was his saving grace once again. "But how about we get back to the episode and save this conversation for later when we have more time."

  
**Alya: Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?**

**Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!**

**Plagg: Don't you think you know her then? (eats his cheese) Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?**

**Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking.**

**Plagg: Suit yourself. Your loss.**

**Adrien: My only loss is my appetite.**

**Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still on the exhibition.**

**  
Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already!**

**Marinette: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then... (under her breath)for you or me.**

**(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)**

**Jalil: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics. (He pushes Marinette aside.) Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess.**

**Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?**

**Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!**

**Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!**

**Alya: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong.**

"Oh if only I knew!"

"Hehe, sorry."

**Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...**

**Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!**

**Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?**

**Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!**

**Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!**

**Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?**

"Isn't he forgetting something? Like the sacrificing part?" Lapillus asked, sounding a little miffed that, that part was being ignored.

"My brother can lose sight of somethings when he gets real set on something like that. It happens." Alix offered with a sheepish shrug of her shoulders.

"Uh… okay than."

**Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one! (He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking sad.)**

"Aww~ He looks like he could use a hug." Rose cooed, cuddling up to Juleka's side.

 

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**  
Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Espscially when I can make it a reality. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!**

Vehement muttering in hushed tones alerted Marinette to what looked like a heated, albeit quiet, discussion between Jasper and Emily. Catching on to a bit of it she noted that Jasper seemed strongly against not just Hawkmoth, but the moth miraculous and all its holders. While Emily determinedly defended the moth miraculous wielder Mariposa. Curiosity edging in, Marinette made a mental note to ask her future daughter about it later. There seemed to be a lot more to _this_ story than was let on.

 

**Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out the significance of the symbols.**

**  
Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh...**

**(Alya yawns and takes the history book out of her bag.)**

**Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!**

**Alya: 'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy.**

**Scene: Outside the Louvre. Jalil is upset, and an akuma flies into his amulet.**

**  
Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift.**

**Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life! (Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)**

**  
Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still looking at the papyrus.**

**  
Marinette: Uhhh.. ahhh...**

**Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt. (She starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.)**

**Marinette: Look closely! It is in there. (sees the Pharaoh) Huh?**

**Museum employee: (blows a whistle)Hey, you!**

**Pharaoh: Tut, give me time! (His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles. Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.)**

"That is incorrect. 'Tut' or Tutankhamun was an Egyptian pharaoh. The name he should have called was-” Max began what was sure to be a long speech.

"Was Heh or Hauhet as they represent infinity or eternity. The closest Egyptian gods representing time." Before Francine took control. Max seemed pleased with her knowledge.

  **Marinette: Alya, hide!**

**Pharaoh: Get out of here, faster! (The bubbles fly out of the room.)**

**(Marinette hides from the Pharaoh)**

**Marinette: Time to transform!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns into Ladybug.)**

**  
Alya: (whispering, recording a video on her phone) OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!**

"How did you miss that? She was the only other person in the room. You didn't think it was weird that Ladybug was just suddenly there?" A new voice she had yet to hear piped up. It was the blonde haired boy with the grayish blue eyes from the future group. Félix if she recalls. He had the air of a boy raised in the higher class and he reminded her of the teenage version of Gabriel.

"Okay first. I didn't see her yet. And second. A lot was going on at the time. Didn't really have a second to stop and analyze it, just to be happy that she showed when she did when it was all said and done." Alya replied. The boy sat almost right behind her towards the edge of the group and although his personality is initially off-putting, Alya didn't seem to mind in the least.

 

**The scene shifts to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video. Adrien is shocked.**

"Dude nice face." Nino snickered to himself though the boy in question managed to hear him and maturely stuck his tongue out at him.

  
**Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!**

**Adrien: Time to transform!  
   
[Transformation Sequence]**

**  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir.)**

**  
Scene: Louvre. The Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus.**

**  
(Ladybug slides under a gate just as it closes.)**

**Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing.**

"See?! She wasn't already in the room. She came inside from the outside. Totally valid reason to assume."

"But still. That response time."

"Oh give me a break."

  **Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me.**

**Ladybug: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!**

**Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up! (Ladybug shoos her.) Ladybug waved at me! No way!**

"Really Alya? You choose _now_ to fangirl. And I did not wave at you! I was trying to get you to hide!"

"Chill out girl, you know how I am."

"Unfortunately." She muttered under her breath.

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall.)**

"Ouch! That had to hurt. Though you do make a nice addition to the wall." Came the ever witty remark from Nino.

  **Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears.)**

"Once again that is incorrect. Sekhmet-"

"Thank you Max! We get it!" Alix exasperatedly groaned beside him.

"Sekhmet was a lion headed goddess whose name meant 'power' or 'might' and was translated as the 'Powerful One' or 'She who is Powerful'." Francine continued. Apparently she didn't appreciate Alix's imput.

"She was primarily associated with the north though depictions of her often showed her holding a papyrus scepter, a symbol of Lower Egypt." Chloé added as though she were reciting a well known fact.

Everyone in the present group, and some from the future, turned to stare incredulously at the blonde. The astonishment and disbelief prominent on all their features. If one didn't know any better you would think she had just laid an egg, turned into a unicorn and galloped into the sunset.

" _What_! I know things!"

  **Cat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me! (He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.)**

**Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin! (laughs)**

"Oh my god! Now that's just sad!"

"Can we see that again?"

  **Alya: (recording Ladybug as she tries to open the coffin) This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled! (sees the Pharaoh standing over her) Hiya!**

"See this is what you get for not paying attention to the right things." Félix said in the universal tone for 'I told you so'. Which just caused Alya to grumble as Nino patted her back.

  **Pharaoh: (Places his hands on Alya's face) Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me! (He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.)**

**Alya: Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!**

"…What was that? Did you just nervously laugh and _wave_ to Ladybug as a villain carried you out over his shoulder?"

"Yeah, so what."

"And you didn't think to call for help?!"

"It was implied!"

Those two were going to get along great.

  **Ladybug: (sighs) Seriously?! (throws opens the coffin and runs after the Pharaoh) Let her go!**

"HE'S ALIVE!!!” Kim and Alix shout as Chat comedically emerges from the coffin.

  **Cat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!**

**Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are. (He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away)**

**Alya: (slightly nervous) And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!**

**Cat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick.**

**Ladybug: If by brave you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!**

"So should I be insulted or flattered?"

  **Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to break the bars) How are we gonna find them?**

"Wait a minute! Why didn't you just use cataclysm to get out of the coffin!" Félix seemed to only get more baffled as the episode went on.

"Uhh…"

  **Ladybug: Alya's got a livestream on her blog! (Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo)**

**Alya: (from video) Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!**

"Smart."

"But what is up with your hair?" Catherine asked sounding genuinely baffled. Alya only shrugged.

  **Cat Noir: (his Miraculous blinks) Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again.**

**Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him. (They run separate ways)**

"Aww~” Both Aster and Rose cooed.

**(Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground.)**

**Alya: Hey!**

**Pharaoh: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies! (His face morphs again. Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.) Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!**

"Anyone got something that wanna add _this_ time?" Alix asked the general crowd, the question being more pointed.

"Actually he got this one right. Anubis is the God of death, or more specifically cemeteries and embalming. Though the name Anubis is the Greek name for the Egyptian god." Max declared, pushing up his glasses before passing the floor to Francine to add what she liked.

"By the time of the Middle Kingdom he was replaced by Osiris as the lord of the underworld."

"And despite being one of the most ancient as well as one of the most frequently depicted or mentioned gods in Egyptian pantheon, Anubis played almost no role in their myths." Chloé added. Once again surprising everyone.

"Wow Sabrina. We didn't even see your lips move." Juleka quipped, earning a round of snickers throughout the room.

"Oh come on! It's not _so_ surprising!"

"Yeah it is actually. Considering you always order Sabrina to do all your work." Ivan interjected.

"I didn't even know you were interested in Egyptian history, Chloé."

"Shut up Sabrina!"

"Seriously, how do you put up with her?! She treats you like dirt!" Nathanaël spoke up.

"I do not! I'm great to Sabrina! She loves me!"

"Chloé's my best friend."

"See?! I'm all poor little Sabrina has!"

Deciding the topic was a lost cause the kids groaned in exasperation and turned their attention back to the screen.

  **Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop! (She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.) Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on here?**

**Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!**

"So you're just chilling out catching footage instead of, oh I don't know, trying to get away?"

"I was confident Ladybug would win."

"She wasn't even there!"

  **Alya: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?**

**Pharaoh: Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!**

**Alya: Offering. What offering?**

**Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!**

**Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by.**

**Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!**

**Alya: Say what?!**

"Oh _now_ you start to worry! Come on, the guy obviously didn't take you for an interview. Of course it was bad!"

"Leave me alone." The girl in question muttered, not having a rebuttal for Félix's chastising.

  **Pharaoh: (laughs)**

**(Zoom out to Ladybug watching the video on her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: Hold on, Alya! (Ladybug runs into a time bubble, which traps her.)Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles! (Outside view; her voice is in slow motion) I've got to get out of this!**

"Ah dude your voice." Nino chortled as another round of giggles filled the room.

"Another person who should be looking where there going."

  **Alya: (from video) Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!**

"Okay now how does that work? Your in a time bubble thingy. Shouldn't it, I don't know, be super slow on the upload. Or like super fast 'cause you're super slow right now." This time it was Crystal who spoke up and Marinette finally realized why Félix and Alya get on the way they do. Félix and Crystal must interact like that with each other. Like they're constantly battling each other.

  **Ladybug: Hold on, Alya. (Outside view as she starts running inside the bubble; slow motion) I'm nearly there!**

**(Cut to Adrien and Plagg.)**

**Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?**

**Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!**

"They don't actually have batteries do they?" Max voiced, sounding as though he may actually believe it if he was told yes.

"No. Just an expression." Adrien clarified, a little tired of explaining such things.

  
**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir.)**

**  
(Cat Noir arrives and bursts the time bubble Ladybug is trapped in.)**

**  
Ladybug: Whoa! (Cat Noir catches her)**

**Cat Noi: Thanks for waiting around for me!**

**Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!**

**(They arrive at the front door, and see rows of mummies.)**

**Ladybug: I don't see her or Pharaoh.**

**(They reach the roof.)**

**Cat Noir: Over there!  
 **

**Scene: Outside the Louvre. The ritual is about to begin.**

**  
Alya: (sees a figure in the papyrus)Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!**

**Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!**

**Alya: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir are shown watching the video, surprised.)**

**Ladybug: Everyone does have a past they can learn from.**

"You weren't actually thinking about that right? Of course I'm not 5000 years old!"

  **Cat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000.**

**Ladybug: Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you. Hm!**

"Dude! Burn!" Nino quipped accompanied by a full blown laugh.

  **Pharaoh: (starting the ritual) Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti! (The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, it shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.) I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!**

"Wait so, is this all apart of Hawkmoth's magic or is the spell actually real? Like it actually works?" Francine asked, looking like she was taking mental notes.

  **Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken...**

**Alya: (as the mummies carry her toward the pyramid) Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!**

"Uh, you'd have brought me back with a 'Miraculous Ladybug' right?"

"Rather not find out."

  **Cat Noir: What should we do?**

**Ladybug: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh.**

**Cat Noir: Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?**

"Hehe, you tail is so animated." Rose giggled.

"Is it real? It looks like a belt?" Alicia asked, intrigued by his cat like costume.

"Yes and yes. Yes it's real and yes it looks like a belt. The ears are real too."

  **Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us! (winks)**

**Cat Noir: Sure.**

**(Ladybug swings away.)**

**Cat Noir: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do.**

"Stop being cute." Marinette pouted as she felt Adrien chuckle, muttering a quiet 'I'm sorry my lady' and placing a soft imperceptible kiss to the top of her head.

  **Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken...**

**Cat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!**

**Alya: Cat Noir!**

**Pharaoh: Seize him! (The mummies run after him.)**

**Cat Noir: Is that really as fast as you can go? (He jumps between lamps.)**

**Pharaoh: Wait, this looks... like a trap!**

**(Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.)**

**Ladybug: Gotcha!**

**Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!**

"…Well?"

"Yeah yeah. Falcon head, god of the sky and kingship. Now shh, this is getting good." Max waved her off, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Unbelievable." Alix muttered as she slouched back into her seat.

  **Alya: (recording) Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from  
Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!**

**Ladybug: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until--**

**Alya: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention.**

"How's that for paying attention?"

"Still."

  **Ladybug: The pendant! Good eye!**

**Alya: (sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug) Ahhh!**

**(The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off the roof, but she uses her yo-yo to land safely.)**

**Alya: Way to go, Ladybug! (The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.) No!**

"Really?"

  **(Ladybug catches the phone.)**

"It's not the end of the world y'know."

  **Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!**

**Alya: Help me, Ladybug!**

**Pharaoh: Crush that insect!**

**(Ladybug is surrounded by mummies. She witnesses Alya being thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.)**

**Cat Noir: What the? (He sees three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his ankle and pulls him to safety.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! This way!**

**(Ladybug runs onto a bus. The mummies follow her on, and she exits. Cat Noir turns the bus on its side.)**

"Dude. You guys are too cool." Kim voiced in awe of their superhero counterparts.

  **Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!**

**Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies! (He shoots beams at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they dodge them. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.)**

**Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings! (He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!**

**(They run for the pendant, but the Pharaoh lands on it.)**

**Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Cat Noir off. The mummies surround them.)**

**Pharaoh: (grabs the pendant) It's over.**

**Alya: (coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness) Ladybug, save me!**

**Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A Ladybug costume appears.) A Ladybug outfit?**

**Cat Noir: That's our last hope?**

"That makes even less sense than the towel."

**(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear)**

**Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!**

**Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot!**

"Not the point."

  **Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!**

**Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!**

"Hook, line and sinker." Alix fist pumped the air.

  **Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal. (He takes Ladybug's hand.)Horus, give me wings! (He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.)**

**Alya: Seriously? (The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.) Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!**

"One, you shouldn't have survived that drop and two, still not the point."

  **Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous! The earring!**

**Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh... (She pretends to take off her earring, then tricks the Pharaoh and grabs his pendent.) You want my Miraculous? Go get it! (throws the fake earrings)**

**Hawk Moth: Get it!**

**(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake.)**

**Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me!**

**Ladybug: (She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.)**

"The akuma was all the way up there, should you have even been able to get it?"

"Well I did."

"How have any of you survived this long?" To his credit, Félix seemed genuinely curious of this question.

  **Jalil: What happened?**

**(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)**

**Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?**

**Ladybug: Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure! (swings away)**

**Cat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am?**

**Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself.**

**(Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away.)**

"What's up with that run? And don't you have a staff?" Nino jovially asked to which Adrien srugged.

  **Alya: (laughs)**

**  
Scene: Inside the Louvre. Alya walks back in and sees Marinette.**

**  
Alya: Where have you been?**

**Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified!**

**Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!**

**Marinette: What?! You were almost... sacrificed?**

"I can't believe I bought that overacting."

  **Alya: If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!**

"I can't believe you bought that."

"Hey! For all I knew it could've been true."

  **Marinette: Hey! What are friends for?**

**(Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.)**

**Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?**

**Marinette: Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!**

**Alya: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone! (Marinette giggles to herself.)**

"Yeah, where exactly is it. You don't have the room to sneak it out on you?" Alya eyed the Marinette on screen and the one next to her, neither offering an explanation.

   
 **Hawk Moth: (from his tower) You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!**

"Talk about dramatic. Someone's a sore loser." Came from someone in the back whom sounded vaguely like Sabine.

 

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking with Tikki.**

**  
Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?**

**Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!**

**Marinette: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?**

"Wait it's in our _textbook_?!"

  **Tikki: What do you think?**

**Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old.**

**Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!**

"Woah. Really?"

  **Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?**

**Tikki: Every Ladybug is different.**

**Marinette: That's what I thought.**

**Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast.**

**Marinette: Really?**

**Tikki: Yes.**

**(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)**

**Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!**

**Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt.**

  
"Why don't you love me like that?" A whiny voice called from up towards the ceiling.

 

**THE END**

Suddenly a black blur zipped down to hover in front of Adrien and Marinette.

"Come on Adrien, Marinette and Tikki are so close! Why aren't we like that?!"

"Dude it's your little cat thing." Nino was the first to break from whatever spell had descended upon the crowd at the kwami's appearance. As for Adrien, he was surprised to see the cat awake. A few others in the room were wondering about their own kwamis and were discreetly trying to check on them.

"I'm a kwami, headphones. Didn't you all cover that already?"

"Headphones?"

"Plagg. How are you awake? When I tried to transform earlier it wouldn't work and you wouldn't wake up."

"Ehh, probably something to do with the magic that brought you here. Woke up when you were doing introductions or something. Wasn't really paying attention."

"But-"

"Hey aren't you going to pick the next episode? You don't want it being chosen for you again do you? Hurry up!"

"Plagg!"

 


	5. The Bubbler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for taking so long to write. It's been pretty hectic since the holidays hit. I was busy with Thanksgiving chaos and a visiting friend and then that translated in to Exam Madness. My Fall Term exams were finished last week and I just got my grade back for this one class I was super worried about a few days ago. I'm happy to say "I PASSED PHILOSOPHY!!!!!!!!!" I also recommend never taking philosophy. That was a mistake. But I passed the class with an over all grade of 73%
> 
> So in honor of my passing grade and as a holiday present to all my readers I'm giving you TWO CHAPTERS!!!!
> 
> ALSO I just wanted to give you guys (and gals) a little bit of info regarding my fic since it occurs to me that I forgot to mention this before.  
> This fic is told in a semi-point-of-view style, as in I tell the story like it's being told from a characters point of view most of the time. you will notice that that character will often shift and at sometimes it may seem like it's being told from multiple characters at the same time. I do this to help me get my points across and so I don't miss anything. Typically Adrien and Marinette are the view points I use and occasionally Alya and Nino.   
> One more thing, you can only hear (read) what the character can hear. That's the reason behind speaking parts that have no clear speaker, if they don't know you don't know. It's not because I'm lazy.
> 
> Feel free to message me if you have any questions!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"Hey aren't you going to pick the next episode? You don't want it being chosen for you again do you? Hurry up!"

 

"Plagg!"

 

"Oh Plagg, leave them alone." Tikki was beside him now, having come down herself, gaining a chorus of awes and coos over how adorable she is. "Though I must admit I am quite curious myself." 

 

"He's right Adrien. You can yell at him later. I for one want to check out this episode list." Count on Marinette to stay on task. "Let's see… looks like there are 26 episodes in total and about 4 of them are locked right now." Marinette began as Alya read off the episode names she was talking about.

 

"'Simon Says', 'Volpina', 'Ladybug and Chat Noir (Origins part 1)' and 'Stoneheart (Origins part 2)'! There are ORIGIN EPISODES!!!" Alya was literally screaming at this point.

 

"Right and looks like we already watched episode 1: Stormy Weather, and episode 6: The Pharaoh." Marinette continued, completely unperturbed by Alya's fangirling.

 

"Aroure and Jalil." Adrien confirmed, dutifully ignoring Plagg. "Are these in chronological order?"

 

"I think so. Relatively at least."

 

"Okay so what else we got?"

 

"Episode 2: The Bubbler. Episode 3: Mr. Pigeon. Episode 4: Timebreaker. Episode 5: Lady Wifi.  Episode 7: Copycat. Episode 8: The Evilistrator. Episode 9: Gamer. Episode 10: Dark Cupid. Episode 11: Horrificator. Episode 12: Darkblade. Episode 13: The Mime. Episode 14: Animan. Episode 15: Kung Food. Episode 16: Rodercop. Episode 17: Antibug. Episode 18: Pixelator. Episode 19: Guitar Villain. Episode 20: The Puppeteer. Episode 21: Reflekta. Episode 22: Princess Fragrance."

 

"Looks like the whole class is here."

 

"What? Really?" Alya excitedly asked, reporter instincts kicking in.

 

"Do you guys remember who everyone was?" Nino asked, a little astonished. There had been so many.

 

"Pretty much, I guess." Marinette answered as they both gave a shrug.

 

"Well don't hold out on us." Alya was practically vibrating in her seat. She may be the best Ladybug reporter around but even she couldn't get to every attack. In fact she missed quite a few.

 

"Uhh… well I remember that Nino was The Bubbler and you were Lady Wifi." With a finger to her chin she looked off into the distance as she recalled the many akumas they had faced.

 

"Pretty sure Darkblade was my fencing teacher."  Adrien added in much the same way. Both acting as if it were a pleasant conversation over Sunday Brunch. Many in the room were astounded that they could be so casual with it and those they spoke of were majorly grateful that they had no memories of the events.

 

"Mylène was Horrificator and her dad was The Mime."

 

"Copycat was the artist who made the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue. That one may have been my fault." Adrien sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and to his credit he did seem to feel a bit guilty over it.

 

"That's okay, I caused Volpina." Marinette added in the most off handed fashion. She was clearly trying to make him feel better but obviously felt no less guilty for it. Maybe more.

 

"Focus." Alya reminded them with a snap of her fingers. She wanted information and was clearly over their antics for the moment.

 

"Right, so, Juleka was Reflekta and Rose was Princess Fragrance."

 

"Alix was Timebreaker, Kim was Dark Cupid and Max was Gamer."

 

"Evilistrator was Nathanaël, Kung Food was my great uncle Wang and Rogercop was Sabrina's dad Roger."

 

"Sabrina was Vanisher and Chloé was Antibug."

 

"Manon was The Puppeteer and everyone else was impersonal enough to watch without feeling too bad."

 

"Right. So I guess we should-" whatever he was going to say he never got to as that was when Plagg decided to bring up the one thing everyone had been avoiding mentioning the last two episodes.

 

"So how long are you gonna cuddle your girlfriend? She may as well be sitting in your lap seeing as she's half way there already."

 

"PLAGG!!!!" A crimson faced Adrien indignantly yelled as the little cat cackled. 

 

At the mention of it the spell was broken and now Marinette was fully, consciously aware of where she was and who was wrapped around her. As her face steadily grew redder she slowly, blindly, reached for a nearby pillow on the ground.

 

He never even saw it coming.

 

She whipped it around and smashed the pillow into his head. Toppling over the edge of the beanbag chair, Marinette followed through on her motions until she was laying on top of the pillow currently trapping Adrien's upper half and face. Tight lipped and red faced she began to vehemently deny the allegation in a high pitched voice and unintelligible words as Adrien flailed beneath her.

 

The room erupted in laughter.

 

Concerned that her best friend may end up future boyfriendless if she didn't do something soon, Alya made to drag Marinette off of Adrien.

 

"Nino, help me get her off him." The two did get her off of him though when they lifted her into the air she stayed tucked up so that she was literally hanging in the air. Placing her down in Alya's seat next to Bridgette as she continued to babble. "Nino sit next to Adrien and deal with that while I deal with this." She motioned while bringing the other beanbag chair next to Marinette's and wrapping her friend up in a bear hug.

 

Meanwhile Adrien came back to life much like he did in the previous episode as commented on by Kim who made the same 'He's alive!' quip. He glared death at his kwami, who simply shrugged, before turning his attention to his lady. His currently freaking out lady.

 

"Marinette-"

 

"MARINETTE.EXE HAS STOPPED RESPONDING!" Said girl hysterically shouted at the top of her lungs, causing a fresh wave of roaring laughter to fill the room.

 

"Give her some time to calm down. For now let's watch the next episode. And I know just the one." Alya intermediated with a sly grin on her face that made both boys nervous.

 

"Why do you get to pick?" Chloé indignantly piped up from the back.

 

"Cause the remotes up here and currently in my hand now shut up and watch." Alya declared as she pressed play, cutting off whatever rebuttal Chloé had.

 

 

**~The Bubbler~**

 

**Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cell phone.**

**Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday-- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits something.) Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (Makes kissing noises towards the screen.)**

 

 

Laughter came to life once again as they watched Marinette and her unique brand of ridiculousness.

 

A pouting Adrien felt his face heat up as on-screen Marinette kissed at her very artistic computer back drop.

 

"Not even 30 seconds in and she's already making a fool of herself." Alya put her palm to her forehead and shook her head letting out a playful huff of exasperation. "You know I love you girl, but there is only so much I can save you from."

 

Her response was a strangled whine from the current lay ball shaped Marinette nestled under her arm. She had her knees pulled up with her arms wrapped around them and her head tucked down hiding her face.

 

**Scene: Adrien’s bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.**

 

**Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)  
**

 

**Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (Plugs his nose)  
**

 

**Plagg: Huh? (Eats the cheese) Mmm.**

 

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something.**

 

 

"Is that me?" A wonder struck Sabine spoke aloud, her voice sounding a bit mystified. Couldn't really blame her. 

 

It suddenly struck Adrien how weird this must all be for the others. He and his classmates had to watch themselves on screen, doing something that happened not to long ago. Sure it was weird to see yourself like that, but it wasn't just them. 

 

The future group was watching the things that happened in a time they didn't exist, when their parents were their own age. If it was weird for him to see his teenage dad, he couldn't imagine how awkward and strange it was for them having to watch the episodes. 

 

The past group was watching something that has yet to happen for them. Learning of a future they have yet to write and witness children they didn't even know they would have experience dangers and live their lives. And as Sabine found out they would also be seeing their older selves on that screen, living lives they don't yet have. Well, most of them anyway.

 

The present group may have to deal with the same thing as the other two but at least they didn't have the added bonus of watching them on a big screen. Can't help but wonder who got the shortest stick.

 

**Sabine: Marinette, don’t forget to clean your room after school today.  
**

 

**Marinate: Mom! It’s Friday, and I’m already doing something with Alya.  
**

 

**Sabine: Fine, I’ll go ahead and clean it, but don’t blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary--  
**

 

**Marinette: (makes a nervous face)Okay! I’ll do it, I’ll do it. (She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)**

 

 

"Viscous." Alix comments and Adrien can't tell if she can't sense the awkwardness or if she just doesn't care. "Nice parenting skills Mrs. C" she grins and throws a thumbs up her way.

 

Sabine awkwardly responding with a small smile and a thank you.

 

**Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!  
**

 

**Marinette: (as she closes the door)Happy birthday-- I mean, have a nice day!  
**

 

**Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (shrugs)Hm. (drinks)**

 

 

"Looks like you've grown used to all her weirdness." Fred comments with an amused smile to Sabine. It was strange for all of them to see her like that but it was also quite amusing to see the now teen acting like a mother.

 

"She's not weird. She's unique." A proud smile forming on her lips. 

 

 

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone on a big dining table. He looks sad.**

 

 

**Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (hands Adrien a tablet)  
  
**

**Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (his face lights up)  
  
**

**Nathalie: Well, um-- He... doesn't think would be a good idea.  
  
**

**Adrien: (he turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not.  
  
**

**Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (she leaves)**

 

 

The scene a familiar one to him, Adrien deflated a bit and the past Agreste turned thoughtful at the odd interaction. It was safe to say that he had become successful in his chosen pursuit of fashion, judging from his future son's living arrangements, though the scene and the interaction he had with said future son during the last episode lead him to believe that he didn't possibly have the best relationship with him. Something that left him a bit uneasy. A feeling which only grow as he turned his eyes to the boy as he sunk in his beanbag chair, the dark skinned boy next to him rubbing calming circles on his back.

 

Unbeknownst to him another mind was racing nearby. Alicia wondered for the umpteenth time if Adrien could be her son. While it was true that the boy bore an uncanny resemblance to her and she was head over heels for Gabriel, she couldn't imagine ever letting her son be so sad on his birthday. 

**Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.**

**Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.  
  
**

**Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**

 

“Aww, poor baby.” **  
**

**Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**  


**Alya: [encouraging Marinette] You can do it, you can do it!**  


**Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**

 

“Ooh~ What’s up now?” **  
**

**Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**  


**Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**  


**Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!**  


**Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. (she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is)**

 

“That’s one way to do it.”

 

“You seem very used to this.” **  
**

**Marinette: Ah! (Stops right in front of Adrien) Um, he-- Hey! (seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)**

**Adrien: (surprised) Hey.**

 

“Smooth” **  
**

**Chloé: (as she looks at what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!**  


**Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling)**  


**Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (storms towards Adrien)**

 

“How is it her fault you forgot his birthday? If you are really his friend than that’s your job.” Francine seemed very peeved at the blond and yet the girl had fallen silent by her harsh glare. **  
**

**Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean...**  


**Chloé: (yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way.**

 

“Rude” A chorus of displeasure rang through the crowd, it seemed no one was very pleased with the girl.

**Chloé gave an annoyed huff, seeing nothing wrong with the actions she took at the time. Everyone just needed to get over it.**

**(acts sweet) Happy birthday, Adrien! (Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Mwah!  
  
**

**Adrien: (surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo.  
  
**

**Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy.**

**  
(Alya facepalms again.)**

 

“Why is it that I get the feeling you’re used to being treated like that.” Alicia’s voice held a sense of understanding and sympathy to it.

 

“Because I am. Also it wasn’t like I had expected it to go well in the first place. That would be too easy.” Marinette mumbled from where she had shifted behind Alya, face buried in her back. The best friend practically in the hero’s lap at this point. She was her rock to hide under.

 

Adrien wanted to say something but it just didn’t feel like his place. He also didn’t want to be assaulted by a pillow again. **  
**

**Chloé: [to Adrien] Did you get the gift I sent you?**  


**Adrien: Uh, no.**  


**Chloé: (annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again)I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (leaves, humming a happy tune to herself)  
  
**

Someone muttered ‘Lier’ under their breath while Alix shouted it with an accusing finger pointed at the Chloé on screen.

**Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)**  


**Alya: [to Marinette, still hidden] Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**  


**Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)**

 

“You look so done with this right now.” **  
**

**Sabrina: [to Chloé] What did you get him?**  


**Chloé: (mad) I didn't, you did. (pointing at her and sounding really angry) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**

 

“Seriously why are you friends with her?” **  
**

**Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (nods)**  


**Chloé: (furiously) Ugh! (leaves)**

**  
(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)  
  
**

**Alya: C'mon, you can do it.  
  
**

**Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!  
  
**

**Adrien: (a limousine pulls up) (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.)  
  
**

“So close”

**Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?  
  
**

**Alya: Uh, say what you mean?  
  
**

**Marinette: Exactly.  
  
**

**Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

“Yeah that’s gonna end well. This episodes about you right?”

 

**Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate, and Marinette tries to get the mailbox open.**

**Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!  
  
**

**Alya: Ring the doorbell. (points to the doorbell)  
  
**

**Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the--  
  
**

**(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)  
  
**

“I love it when you freak. You’re so animated.”

 

**Voice: Yes?**

 

“Creepy” **  
**

**Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-- (she shows her the gift) Heh, did I already say that? Umm, (looks more nervous) Heh. (smiles awkwardly)**  


**Voice: Put it in the box. (mailbox opens)**  


**Marinette: Uh. (puts the gift in the mailbox) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!**  


**Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl.**  


**Marinette: (groans)**

 

“Seriously?”

 

“I’ve done that.”

 

“But wait, I never got it. At least I don’t think I did.”

 

“Marinette?”

 

 

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.**

**Gabriel: [from intercom] Who was that, Nathalie?  
  
**

**Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.  
  
**

**Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?  
  
**

**Nathalie: (surprised) Uh-- uh, but you didn't ask me to.  
  
**

**Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!  
  
**

**Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-- I'll take care of it.  
  
**

**Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)**

 

“She was afraid of me?” **  
**

**Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear)Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and**

**she takes Marinette's gift.)Ah. (The doorbell rings and she composes herself) Yes?**

 

“She didn’t.” **  
  
**

**Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi.**

**Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.**

 

 

**Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.  
  
**

**Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet.  
  
**

**Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-- sir.  
  
**

**Gabriel: Me?  
  
**

**Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-- I mean, sir-- it's all he wants.  
  
**

**Gabriel: No. (raises his palm) That's final.**

 

“Harsh” **  
**

**Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano--  
  
**

“That’s quite a lot.”

**Adrien: Nino? You're here.  
  
**

**Nino: [to Adrien] Anything for my best bud. (to Mr. Agreste) Show some awesomeness, du-- I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)  
  
**

**Adrien: Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine.**

 

“No. It’s not.” Two voices spoke the words. Nino he expected but Gabriel he did not. **  
**

**Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!  
  
**

“Whoa, what?”

 

“That was a bit extreme.”

 

“A bit?”

 

**Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves and**

**Nathalie steps in front of the kids)  
  
**

**Nathalie: (steps in front of them as Gabriel leaves) Goodbye. (Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside of the doors.)  
  
**

**Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry)  
  
**

**Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)  
  
**

**Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.**

 

“I am so sorry Adrien.”

 

Adrien involuntarily flinched at Gabriel’s apologize and he cringed when he realized how visible it probably was.

 

It ached to see this younger version of his father so clearly ridden with guilt for something he hasn’t even done… yet. For the first time since they ended up stuck inside this room, Adrien looked his father in the eyes and spoke directly to him.

 

“Please don’t apologize. You didn’t do it he did. And that’s not you.”

 

“Yet.”

 

“Exactly. Yet. So it’s not your fault right now and I don’t blame you for it.”

 

There may have been a generous distance between them but it was electric with tension. Those caught between the two seemed to hold their breath for fear of intruding upon the two. Finally a soft, quiet, almost timid “Thank you” escaped Gabriel’s lips. Just like that the tension in the room snapped, punctuated by a collective exhale. Unable to hold eye contact any further the two men turned their heads so fast it was a wonder neither of them got whiplash.

**Scene: Park. Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.**

**Kid: But, Daddy, please! (a father takes his son by the hand)  
  
**

**Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do. (Kid complains)  
  
**

**Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time.**

 

Nearby someone muttered what sounded like “Bad timing.”

 

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.**

**Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (Akuma flies out into Paris)**

 

“Jackass!” Alix had successfully crushed the lingering morbid feeling in the air.

 

 

**Scene: Park. Nino is blowing bubbles.**

 

**(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)  
  
**

**Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
  
**

**Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)  
  
**

**(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches)  
  
**

**Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)  
  
**

Abruptly someone paused the video. For a moment they just stared at the frozen image of the Bubbler before someone shouted,

 

“YOU HAVE A _DINGGLE_ ON YOUR HEAD!!!”

 

The room erupted into a mixture of laughter and mockeries of the most _ridiculous_ looking akuma yet.

 

“What the FUCK MAN!”

 

“You look like a total FREAK!”

 

“HAHAHA YOU’RE A CLOWN! A CLOWN!”

 

“AND THAT BOBBLE THINGY ON HIS HEAD!”

 

“THE DINGGLE!”

 

“Aw man Hawkmoth HATED you!”

 

**(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)  
  
**

**Woman: Help!  
  
**

**Man: Look out!  
  
**

**Children: (crying)  
  
**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect.**

“Fuck you man! Fuck you! I look like a clown!”

 

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.**

**Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)  
  
**

**Sabine: What's that you said?  
  
**

**Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.  
  
**

**(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)  
  
**

**Marinette: Mom! MOM! (sees her father also in a bubble) Dad? Dad!  
  
**

“Well that’s unnerving.”

 

“And probably pretty traumatizing.”

 

“Yup.”

 

**Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.  
  
**

**Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)  
  
**

**Bubbler: And now, party time!  
  
**

**(Kids cry.)  
  
**

**(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)  
  
**

**Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.  
  
**

**Ladybug: [to the kids] Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)  
  
**

**Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.**

**(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)**

 

“And now back to our regularly scheduled angst.”

 

“Too soon.”  


**Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.)Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)  
  
**

**Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!  
  
**

**Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)  
  
**

**Adrien: Nino?!**

 

“Pause!” Félix called out to whoever had the remote.

 

“Oh no, not _you_ again.” Alya groaned out, slumping on top of Marinette.

 

“Explain how you were able to tell _Monsieur Dinggle_ over there -who looks _nothing_ like his civilian self- was your _best friend_ , but you couldn’t tell that your _s_ _uperhero partner_ sat _behind you._

 

Adrien floundered for a bit before settling on a pout. “Not fair. There was circumstance on my side for this one. Who else would use their akumatization to throw me a birthday party.” **  
**

**Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**  


**Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)**  


**Bubbler: Let's get this party started! (Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)**  


**Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Fireworks are shot.)**  


**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.**

**Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**  


**Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**  


**Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.)  
  
**

“PLAGG!” Tikki zipped over to the little black cat, fixing him with a fierce glare. “You’re not serious?”

**Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

 

“So you didn’t tell me to knock it off and snap out of it because you wanted a party.”

 

“It sounds so horrible when you put it that way.”

 

“That’s because it is bad!”

**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.**

**Ladybug: [to herself] It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)  
  
**

**Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. (Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)  
  
**

**(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)  
  
**

**Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance.  
  
**

**Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?  
  
**

**Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)  
  
**

**Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)**

 

“Nino! Why!”

 

“Sorry bro. Blame the akuma.”

 

“Hey Nino?”

 

“Yeah Babe?”

 

“Did you ship Adrien and Chloé?”

 

“Aw no man, gross! I’m team Adrienette for life!”

 

“Good man!” **  
**

**Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**  


**Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)**  


**Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?  
  
**

“Jealous much?”

 

Marinette at least had the decency to look sheepish and duck her head. She and Alya had changed positions again so they were sitting side by side in the chair together. Thankfully she seemed to have calmed down a great deal, enough to act normal again at least, even if her cheeks were still tinted a cute pink.

 

**(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)  
  
**

**Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?  
  
**

**Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)  
  
**

**Tikki: Marinette!  
  
**

**Marinette: It was an emergency.**

 

“I think you mean Jealousy.” **  
  
**

**Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy.**

 

“Up top little one.”

 

**You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–  
**

**Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

 

“That’s why you always have cookies in your purse! I wondered why I never saw you eat them.” Alya cried, she was obviously loving all the information she was getting from this. **  
  
**

“And you didn’t think it strange before now?”

 

“Will you shut up.”

 

**Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.  
  
**

**Marinette: Me too! (they hug)  
  
**

**Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.  
  
**

**Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.  
  
**

**Alya: It's about Adrien.  
  
**

**Marinette: Okay.**

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, the Miraculous Ladybug and her greatest weakness.”

 

“Seriously blondie, shut up.” **  
**

**Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.**  


**Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.**  


**Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)  
  
**

**Marinette: Ah, yes!  
  
**

**(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)  
  
**

**Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?  
  
**

**Ivan: None of your business.  
  
**

**Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)**

 

“I am so sorry Ivan, Everyone, I really should have had my head in the game.”

 

“It’s alright Marinette,” Ivan assured the fraught girl with a wide genuine smile. “No one can be a hero all the time, you’re allowed to make mistakes. You fixed everything in the end, so it’s all good.”

 

“He’s right.” This time it was Mylène. “With everything you do for us, we really can’t get mad at you for being a normal teenager every once and awhile.” Her whole class seemed to agree with nodding heads and other words of encouragement.

 

“Thanks guys.” A warm smile graced her lips and her cheeks heated up. She had the best friends in the world. **  
**

**(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)**  


**Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)**  


**Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**  


**Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**  


**Alya: What'd you say?  
**

**Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**  


**(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)**

**  
Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?**

 

“I’m sorry too guys. I never should have let it get this far.”

 

“The same goes for you too Adrien. We don’t blame you for being human.”

 

“Besides, if anything dude, we can all just blame Plagg.”

 

“Hey!” **  
  
**

**(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)  
  
**

**Adrien: Ladybug?  
  
**

**(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)  
  
**

**Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.  
  
**

**Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?  
  
**

**Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)  
  
**

**Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)  
  
**

**Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

 

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

**(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)  
  
**

**Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.  
  
**

**Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yoyo falls on Cat Noir's head), but thanks.**

 

“That was pretty funny.”

 

“That happen a lot?”

 

“More than it should.” **  
**

**Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!**  


**(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them, until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)**  


**Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**

 

“Dude wait! You can run out of air in those things?! What about all of the adults?! No way they survived for that long! Where did they even go! Don’t tell me they floated all the way out into _space_!”

 

“No clue.”

 

“I really don’t wanna think about it, just be glad it all turned out okay.”

 

“Thank you magic reset button.” **  
**

**Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.  
  
**

**Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.  
  
**

**Ladybug: Kids need adults.  
  
**

**Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.  
  
**

**Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!  
  
**

**Cat Noir: [to himself] Most adults do anyhow. [to Bubbler] You must bring the adults back!  
  
**

**Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream, and the teenagers gasp.)  
  
**

**Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

“Perhaps you should have thought your plan through a bit more.”

 

 

**Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.**

 

**Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!  
  
**

**Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?  
  
**

**Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**

 

“A collective groan filled the theater. “Dude. Time and a place.” **  
**

**Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)**  


**Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**  


**Cat Noir: No, thanks!**

 

“Girl what were you referencing?”

 

“Stormy Weather” **  
  
**

**Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)**

 

“There had to be a better way to say that.” **  
  
**

**Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)  
  
**

**Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)**

 

“That- that should not have worked. That was quite literally impossible. It defies the laws of physics!”

 

“Come on Max, its magic. You just gotta roll with it.”

 

“Yeah, Kim’s right. Besides, you know Marinette is terrible at Physics.”

 

“Alix!” **  
  
**

**Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.  
  
**

**Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)**

 

“Pfft. Bubble sword.” **  
  
**

**Cat Noir: Better hurry.**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.**

**Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!  
  
**

**Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.  
  
**

**Alya: [from the crowd] Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)  
**

**Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**  


**Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)**

**  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!  
  
**

**Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**

 

“Well I guess that answers the space question. Yeah I’m just gonna take the chance to apologize for sending everyone to space trapped in a bubble. Something I never thought I’d say. So yeah… My bad.” Nino looked so guilt-ridden and depressed, Adrien would not let this stand.

 

“Don’t apologize Nino and don’t blame yourself, it’s not your fault. You weren’t in control and it clearly wasn’t you in the driver’s seat on this one.”

 

“All of this is Hawkmoth’s fault, if anyone’s to blame it’s him and he _is_ to blame.” Marinette picked up with a fire burning bright in her eyes. “He’s a sick weirdo who preys on people’s negative emotions, who preys on the fact that people are _human_. He makes people afraid to feel and it’s wrong. So please Nino, don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault.”

 

“Yeah I mean come on, like the entire class has been akumatized -except Marinette and Adrien but they don’t count- if we blame you we have to blame everyone else too. No way are we doing that crap.” Alix ever so eloquently pointed out.

 

A small but genuine smile crept its way onto Nino’s face. The whole class supported him, everyone in the room seemed to. It brought a warm feeling to Nino and those close to him. “Thanks guys.” **  
**

**(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)**  


**Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**  


**Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! (The lucky charm superpower gives her a big wrench)**

 

“Will never understand that power.” Gabriel spoke tiredly. Gabriel and Max seemed to become more and more perplexed with the Lucky Charms with every episode. This was gonna be a thing with them wasn’t it. **  
**

**Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs, and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)**  


**Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)**  


**Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)**  


**Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)  
**

**Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.)Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)**

**Nino: Who? Dude. (Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)**

**  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**(Cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)  
  
**

**Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)**

 

“Is it just me or does Hawky seem to hate LB a whole lot more than kitty boy.”

 

“Pfft!”

 

**Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.**

**Gabriel: [on the intercom] Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?  
  
**

**Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.  
  
**

**Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)  
  
**

**Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.)A birthday present, from your father.**

 

“I can’t believe it.” Adrien muttered in his horror struck awe.

 

“That explains that.” Marinette sighed in an almost exasperated fashion.

 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” his voice just loud enough for her to hear. She didn’t respond. “I’m sorry Marinette.” There was a pleading edge in his voice but she had lost her voice and couldn’t respond if she tried so she just continued to watch the episode.

**Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)**

**Scene: Outside school.**

**Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?  
  
**

**Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.  
  
**

**Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)  
  
**

“Serves her right!”

**Alya: [to Marinette] Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.  
  
**

**Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)  
  
**

**Marinette: [to Alya] Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.  
  
**

**Adrien: [to Nino] Hey, dude.  
  
**

**Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.  
  
**

**Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.  
  
**

**Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.  
  
**

“If only I’d known!”

 

**Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but--  
  
**

**Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.  
  
**

**Alya: [to Marinette] You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.  
  
**

**Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.  
  
**

**Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)**

 

“I did figure it out, and if so so sorry I didn’t see it sooner Marinette.”

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for Adrien.” Her voice was quiet and the embarrassment still lingered but she managed to look him in the eye as she spoke.

 

“But the scarf-“

 

“Not your fault.” And with that she’d put an end to it. There would be no moving her on this particular point and he realized it was a pointless battle, choosing to let it go… for now.

 

“You really are amazing, you know that?” her giggle was like the ringing of the purest of bells to him. It was a sound he could and would happily drown in.

 

All too soon the moment was ruined.

 

 

**THE END.**

 

 

“HELLO LOVLIES!”

 

“Demon Voice!” someone shouted among the cries of shock and surprise.

 

“MY NAME IS RO, NOT DEMON VOICE. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT WE WILL BE TAKING A SHORT INTERMISSION. I NEED TO VISIT SOMEONE IN THE HOSPITLE SO WHILE I DO THAT YOU ALL CAN GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER AND ENJOY SOME OF THE SNACKS THAT HAVE BEEN SET UP IN THE BACK. FEEL FREE TO USE THE KITCHEN IF YOU LIKE. ANY QUESTIONS?”

 

“Yeah-“

 

“OKAY BYE! BEHAVE LOVLIES! THE HEROES ARE IN CHARGE!”


	6. BACKSTORY TIME!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just dropping all my character plans here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. Two chapters.
> 
> I hope you all appreciate the things I do for you.
> 
> Please please, if you have a question on this chapter LET ME KNOW. I will do my best to answer any question you have.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?!!"

 

"Messed with reality and space time I order to bring the past, present and future generations into one room and make them watch tv."

 

"WHY?!"

 

"To distract Sierra and stop her from going mentally insane. I would have taken her for ice cream but this seemed simpler."

 

"How the FUCK is that SIMPLER?!"

 

"Because We can't go for ice cream without you. And since you're currently in a hospital bed this seemed like the easier solution."

 

"I'm going to murder you! I'm going to fucking murder you!"

 

"Calm down would you. It's not like anything too bad has happened yet. We should enjoy it while we can."

 

"You’re a fucking idiot."

 

"Don't let mom and dad hear you talk like that."

 

"I'm a grown ass woman, I can cuss if I want too."

 

"Except in front of your parents."

 

"*huff*"

 

"You want the character backgrounds?"

 

"………yes…"

 

"Alright, so here's what I got…"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The past group consists of:

 

Gabriel Agreste

Tom Dupain

Sabine Cheng

Alicia D'Garnyá

André Bourgeois 

Francine Marchéus 

Aster Couffaine 

Fred Hapréle

 

Tom and Sabine we know. They're the classic love story. Meet, fall in love, get married. They are Marinette's parents.

 

Gabriel and Alicia are Adrien's parents. Alicia had a huge crush on Gabriel in high school and Gabriel largely ignored her and rebuffed her advances. Their relationship was very similar to Bridgette and Félix's.

 

Alicia was also La Paon Royal. In her time she used the peacock miraculous to combat ghosts and spirits who were causing mischief among the living. Though she stuck to the shadows and as such her presence was not widely known.

 

Francine and André never close growing up. Their marriage was arranged by their parents for political advantage. Even after marriage the two still never became close, it was never a particularly happy union, especially for Francine. Francine had a frail body and was often in poor health, her health got worse after becoming pregnant with Chloé and she also became more miserable. Francine died in childbirth.

 

Aster Couffaine is a happy and caring girl with a sunny disposition. She cares deeply for others and is always ready to help. She couldn't be prouder of her daughter Juleka.

 

Fred Hapréle loves his daughter Mylène deeply. He has done the best to take care of her since his wife passed away and is always trying his hardest to make his little girl proud.

 

 

 

The present group consists of:

 

Adrien Agreste

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Alya Césire 

Nino Lahiffe 

Chloé Bourgeois 

Sabrina Raincomprix 

Mylène Hapréle 

Ivan Bruel 

Rose Lavillant 

Juleka Couffaine 

Nathanaël Kurtzberg 

Alix Kubdel 

Lē Chién Kim

Max Kante

 

Kim and Alix

 

Kim got a girl pregnant at a high school party. He's not with the mother but he does help parent the kid.

Alix was arranged to marry the son of one of her father's business partners however a year into the marriage they divorced due to his adulterous ways.

Later on the two started dating and got married. They now have a three year old child together.

Alix is a lawyer.

Kim is a carpenter.

 

Sabrina and Max

 

Sabrina married Jean Duparc at the age of twenty. They had Catherine together. 

Jean was killed in a car accident when Catherine was six. 

A year after that Sabrina started dating Max and a few years later they got married.

Sabrina is the chief of police.

Max owns a software company.

 

Chloé and Nathanaël

 

After Chloé became Queen Bee and became nice, there was an encounter during a battle when she saved Nathanaël. Nathanaël becomes infatuated with Queen Bee and uses her as his muse. Soon after Chloé runs into Nathanaël without the mask and she discovers that he has had a personality change too and she becomes very 'intrigued' by him.

It's a rivals to friends to lovers story with an identity reveal along the way.

Their son is Alister Kurtzberg.

Chloé currently owns the hotel.

Nathanaël is a highly respected artist.

 

Juleka and Rose

 

Juleka and Rose stayed friends for quite a while and dated other people. Eventually they came to realize that their feelings for each other went beyond that of just friends and became lovers. They got married after college.

They have a son, Lapillus, and a daughter, Poppy.

Rose is a literature teacher.

Juleka is a makeup artist.

Rose and Juleka co-own a flower shop with Mylène.

 

Mylène and Ivan

 

Mylène and Ivan got married straight out of high school. The perfect couple.

Their son is Byron. They are also thinking about having another.

Mylène is the head manager at Chloé's hotel and co-owns a flower shop with Rose and Juleka. She also has a real estate license.

Ivan is a therapist. 

 

Alya and Nino

 

Alya and Nino dated so long people thought they would never get married. Till they did. They planned a huge wedding in two weeks. Alya said; "Girl, you and Adrien have been engaged for years, someone had to say 'I do'!" 

Nino helped Alya with the Ladyblog and logistics whenever the fox hero 'Vixen' had to make an appearance or a solo mission. And always had a cover story ready for the heroes should they need it.

He and master Fu get along great. They hangout often.

Alya is the lead reporter at a major news station.

Nino produced three albums and currently owns Paris's hottest club.

 

Adrien and Marinette

 

After the identity reveal was said and done, Adrien and Marinette became the most sickeningly sweet couple you ever met.

At sixteen Adrien was freed of his father’s strict rule, he found a love for baking and began studying under the Dupain-Chengs. Marinette began studying fashion under Gabriel. After finishing their collage training Gabriel gave Agreste Fashions to Marinette. A few years later Tom gave the bakery to Adrien.

Marinette had Bridgette at twenty three.

They lived in the bakery until Marinette became pregnant with their third child, Louis, and they needed more space. They now live in the Agreste mansion left to them by Gabriel.

Marinette is currently pregnant with their fifth child.

 

 

 

The future group consists of:

 

Bridgette Agreste

Emily Agreste

Jasper Lahiffe

Crystal Lahiffe

Félix D’Noir

Alister Kurtzberg

Catherine Duparc

Byron Bruel

Lapillus Couffaine

Poppy Couffaine

 

Lapillus Couffaine is biologically the son of Rose. He is openly gay and extremely proud of his parents. He adores his little sister Poppy and often dotes on her.

He has a crush on his best friend Byron.

Age 15

 

Poppy Couffaine is quiet but extremely passionate. She is Juleka’s biological daughter.

Age 7

 

Byron Bruel is typically quiet but very prideful. He hates injustice and can sometimes run into a situation head first before thinking it all the way through. He can sometimes go overboard. He adores Lapillus and Poppy and is very protective of them.

Has a crush on Catherine. (Has a tendency to develop lots of crushes. Bisexual.)

Age 16

 

Catherine Duparc is the Chloé of her time. Since her father died and her mother remarried, she has been mean and nasty. She absolutely **hates** Bridgette. And is in L. O. V. E. with Alister… Who’s in love with Bridgette.

Also Catherine _may_ have had a crush on Bridgette when they were in preschool, but its not like she tried to kiss her or anything. Shut up.

Age 14

 

Alister Kurtzberg is Mr. Popular. He may not be the nicest boy but he’s definitely not mean by intention… most of the time. He has an obsessive crush on Bridgette and is constantly flirting with her. He doesn’t get why she’s not interested. He’s hansom, rich, he even built a shrine to her. With a life-size bronze statue of her. Maybe it should have been gold?

Age 14

 

Félix D’Noir is expected to be perfect. His family comes from old money and he is the only heir to his father’s global company. Expectations for him are high.

Eight years after moving to Paris, strange happenings arise and suddenly Félix finds himself the new holder of the Fox Miraculous alongside the lovely Bella Belue… and others.

At the same time his father orders him to attend public school. Now he has to deal with the annoying affections of Bridgette Agreste and somehow find a way to win his bluebird’s heart. And stop Trixx from ruinning his life.

Age 15

 

Crystal Lahiffe loves uncovering secrets almost as much as she loves her best friend Bridgette, and just like her mom, she is fierce and fiercely loyal. She’s the kind of friend who, when they find out their best friend’s crush has a talking, floating fox creature, uses that information to blackmail said crush into taking said best friend to the school dance.

She is very observant and knows far more than she lets on or people give her credit for.

She encourages Bridgette to follow her musical dreams, often saying that she will be her manager.

Age 15

 

Bridgette Agreste is an aspiring singer who is often found singing and dancing with Emily. She loves her family and has a very happy and bubbly personality. She is also a klutz like her mom.

However when she is behind the mask of Bella Belue she is serious and graceful. She is the default leader of the current heroes. Now if only she could get this pesky Fox to leave her alone and get Félix to go see a movie with her.

Yeah, should be about as easy as getting Mariposa and Sting to get along.

Age 15

 

Jasper Lahiffe is secretly in love with his childhood best friend, Emily. All he wants to do is protect her and see her happy. He fully supports her dreams of dance and even took up videography to help her make videos with Bridgette.

He’s the star of the Basketball team as well.

He is also the super hero Sting, the new holder of the Bee. He absolutely hates the stories of Hawkmoth’s evil and is convinced that the new holder of the Moth will become just like him. As such he has been hostile towards Mariposa since day one.

Age 13

 

Emily Agreste is shy. She is also very talented, like her mother, she loves to draw and is talented with designing clothes. Many expect her to follow in her mother’s fashion footsteps and her desire to not disappoint stops her from speaking her mind.

She has dreams of being a dancer and has a deep love of hip-hop. If only she didn’t have such terrible stage fright.

While Bridgette takes after her mom behind the mask, Emily takes after their dad. Becoming loud, reckless and impulsive, she escapes who she is for a much freer version of herself. Her work as a hero has done much in the way of easing public opinion of the Butterfly. Now if only Sting and Jasper would see that she’s really not so bad.

Age 13

 

 

 

As Mariposa, Emily has the ability to sense emotions. She can’t feel them as strongly outside the mask but she can still sense the strong ones.

Unlike her predecessor, Emily was chosen for her miraculous and as such has access to powers he did not, such as flight. And the ability to make more than one champion if conditions are met.

When she’s Mariposa her powers mostly revolve around giving power to a champion. Due to that ability’s reputation, however, she prefers to only use it when absolutely necessary. The Butterfly can fight when it needs to. She may not have much in the way of strength, but she makes up for it with strategy and skill. With her enhanced speed and proper knowledge on how to use her weapon, a sword, as well as the strategic use of her butterflies, she makes great backup in a fight.

 

As Bella Belue, Bridgette will always see the truth. She is the only one who can always see through Malin’s illusions. Bridgette’s dreams are often glimpses of the future. Ever changing puzzle pieces that never quite fit together right.

Bella’s movements are graceful and fluid, like a constant dance. She moves like she is dancing in an alluring way that is hard to look away from as she slices her two blade like fans through the air and whips a torrent of wind. She also has the power to heal.

And just like Mariposa, Bella Belue has the power to soar through the skys too.

 

As Malin, Félix has the power of deception. It’s very hard to lie to him, much like how Bella can sense when someone is telling the truth he can sense when they lie, though it works better in costume. With his flute he can create grand illusions that can fool everyone (except Bella). He is also immune to the Peacock’s charms.

 

As Sting, Jasper is the most highly offensive member of the team. He has the ability of foresight and can occasionally, though rarely, sense his opponent’s intentions.

His weapon is the Trompo which he uses to immobilize his enemies or barrel through obstacles in his path.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you think?”

 

“How much trouble could I get in if I murder someone in a hospital?”


End file.
